Flying Robins On The Way
by ProtectorKorii
Summary: A series of oneshots- glimpses - into Dick and Bruce's life on their journey to Dick becoming Robin and becoming Bruce's son. This was so popular that I decided to make it into its own story! Fluff, cuteness, and adorable oneshots inside!
1. Year One: 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is a story about how Dick Became Robin and how he became the Dick Grayson we know and love today. **

**My continuity will be a bit AU, but only because i've bumped back the timeline a few years for added cutness. So here is a series of oneshots- glimpses if you will- into Dick and Bruce's life on their journey to Dick becoming Bruce's son. **

**This series will be a couple chapters long so I hope you'll thoroughly enjoy it! **

**The first chapter IS the same as from my story "Of Flying Robins". However everything else will be new!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday<strong>

**March 21****st**

**Haley's Circus**

"Cât de mult mai mult timp?" _How much longer?_ Dick asked eagerly. Little Dick Grayson bounced from foot to foot, his eyes never leaving the clock.

"Cinci minute mai mult." His father chuckled. _Five more minutes_

The five year olds eyes met his. "De ce nu putem merge în acum?" _Why can't we go in now?_

"Acest lucru va ruina surpriza." _That will ruin the surprise._

"Dar Tata," Dick groaned. "Ştiu deja sale o petrecere surpriza. O faci în fiecare an!" _But daddy, I already know it's a surprise party. You do it every year!_

"Maybe this year we're surprising you by _not_ having the party." John Grayson teased.

The boy paused for a second. His eyes widened at the mention. He didn't want that to happen! His father chuckled softly and ruffed his hair. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "It is a surprise party." Dick's smile grew widely and he nodded eagerly. John smiled again. "Remember to speak English, ok buddy?"

"Ok." Dick agreed. He didn't really like English. It was hard to speak. But only his family and Mr. Haley spoke any Romanian.

"Ready?" John asked. Dick nodded eagerly, already imagining his mother's freshly baked chocolate cake and the stack of presents. Maybe this year his mother would even let him learn to swallow fire like he'd been begging to learn. After all, he was turning _six. _He wasn't a little boy anymore.

John parted the tent flaps and they walked in.

"Surprise!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Fall<strong>

**June 17****th**

**Gotham City Fair Grounds**

"Putem mergergepracticaacum? Practica" Dick demanded, bouncing up in down at his seat at their family's table. "Practica!" _Can we go to practice now?_

"_Aşteptaţi un moment Dickey, nu am terminat de mâncat încă._"His father said lightly, still chewing his bagel. _Wait a moment, Dickey. We haven't finished eating yet._

"English, Dickey." His mother corrected gently. Although their first language was Romanian, the three had learned to speak English. Well, John and Mary had learned English. They'd been rather lenient with Dick. They wanted him to learn it better though now that he was growing older. When they talked with the crowds and guests and did interviews it was always helpful to speak the same language as them.

"Finish eating so we go practice!" Dick exclaimed in English. He tumbled under the table and did a handstand, waiting impatiently. "You said we could go early today before anyone else was there. You said we'd work on my triple flip!"

John Grayson chuckled. "Ok. How about you go ahead first and get into your costume. We'll follow in a few minutes."

Dick gave a squeal of delight and took off. His parents hurried from their trailer, watching as their tiny son bounded across the field towards the big top which had been put up in Gotham.

"Aşteptaţi până când vom ajunge acolo înainte de a vă urca pe trapez." John called after him. _Wait until we're there before you go on the trapeze!_

"Voi tata!" Dick called over his shoulder. _I will, daddy!_

John turned to his wife with a sigh. "I swear, Mary, the only way we'll keep him close is with a leash."

Dick was excited for tonight's performance. Not that tonight was going to be any different. He was _always_ excited for their performances. He couldn't wait to fly through the air. It was the best feeling in the world.

What was that song the lion tamer was trying to teach him? "He floats through the air with the greatest of ease." Dick started singing, struggling with the English words. "The man on the flying, the flying trapeze." Dick forgot the next lines so he continued repating the same two lines over and over again.

He walked into the show room to put on his costume. The green outfit with a little red tunic had the letter "r" on his chest, for his name Richard. Once he was ready_,_ he rushed out.

Richard glanced around the big tent, looking for the ringmaster. Mr. Haley should be here. If he was then he could start the music for him. That way, once his parents finally arrived, they wouldn't have any excuse for delaying their practice.

"The man on the flying, the flying trapeze." Dick sang softly. He wished he remembered the next words to the song. "The flying trapeze." He kept singing the line over and over again as he went in search of Mr. Haley.

His singing abruptly cut off when he heard voices. "-be a shame if anything would happen to them." The voice he heard wasn't on he recognized. It was deep and almost a growl, the words garbled.

Dick crept forward, seeing Mr. Haley talking with a man he didn't recognize. The man was tall and thin. His hair was slicked back and he had on a gold chain. He was chewing a toothpick in his mouth and had on an expensive looking suit.

Mr. Haley was red in the face, angry. "We don't need your kind of help, Zucco."

"Zucco?" Dick repeated the word. It wasn't an English word he recognized.

"Ah, but trust me, you do need Tony Zucco's protection." The man in the expensive suit said. Dick shivered at his tone. He sounded oily.

"We don't need protection." Mr. Haley snarled. Dick had never seen him so angry.

Suddenly Zucco's eyes fell on Dick. He said something that Dick didn't understand, but the man was waving him forward, a gesture that the six year old knew well. He hurried out from his hiding spot to Mr. Haley's side.

The ring master paled and he quickly pulled Dick up into his arms. He placed his hand over top of Dick's head protectively, making the other man chuckle.

"See? You do care for him. You wouldn't want anything to happen to the Flying Graysons, now would you?"

Dick frowned, trying to figure out the meaning behind the words.

"Nothing will, now get out of here before I call the police." Mr. Haley growled.

Police. That was a word Dick understood. He snuggled closer to Mr. Haley, suddenly worried. The police only were called in if something bad happened. That must mean this person- this Tony Zucco, was bad.

"Fine. You don't want my protection? It'll be your loss." The man laughed and soon was gone.

"Who was that?" Dick asked softly, staring up at Mr. Haley. "What was he saying?"

Mr. Haley still looked pale, but he gave Dick a smile. "Hey, don't worry about it, kiddo. He was just trying to scare us."

"Scary." Dick agreed.

The ringmaster forced another smile. "Were you going to practice, Dickey? Here… I'll start the music for you."

* * *

><p>It was hours before the actual performance. Dick couldn't wait though. The performance was the best part of the whole evening! His family was decked out in their new costumes. Fireworks filled the sky. People poured into the tent. They filled the stands, watching simple acts by the performers, or staring in wonder at the animals that were waiting around.<p>

The Flying Graysons were standing by the entrance smiling and waving at people. When a family would come up they'd autograph their programs, maybe take a picture with them as well. Dick was excited for tonight's performance. His father and mother had worked with him and this time he just _knew_ he'd get that flip down perfectly!

"This way, Mr. Wayne." Mr. Haley's voice rang out. Dick looked up, interested. Mr. Haley hardly ever was out before the performance. Usually he was making sure everything was ok back stage. "Mr. Wayne, I'd like to introduce you to our star performers: The Flying Graysons!"

Dick smiled up at the man. He was big with big muscles and tanned skin. His hair was slicked back too and his suit looked extremely expensive. There was a lady with red hair and a thin white dress beside him, hanging onto his arm.

"Pleased to meet you." The man said with a performer's smile. His eyes landed on Dick. The boy waved at him, his eyes glowing in excitement. "I'm eager to see your performance. I hear it's the best around."

"It is!" Dick piped up happily.

Mr. Wayne laughed. "I'll hold you to that." He said with a smile.

"Brucie, let's get a picture." The lady on his arm said. She handed Mr. Haley a camera and he took their photo together. Dick grinned widely.

"There you are, miss." Mr. Haley said. "Now, Mr. Wayne, let me escort you to your seat. The show will be starting soon."

"We should go get ready." John Grayson said. He swung Dick onto his shoulders and they walked back, ready for their performance.

* * *

><p>It seemed forever before the words Dick had been waiting to hear came. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages… I present to you the Fearless Flying Graysons!"<p>

Dick squealed in delight. Across from him on the other platform a spotlight fell on his parents. They were smiling and waving at the crowd.

"As always, the Flying Graysons are performing their daring feats without the safety of a net!"

The crowd went wild as John and Mary began just as the music started. His father jumped out onto the trapeze. When he swung back his wife swung after him, doing a flip high into the air. Their hands met and they swung backwards.

Now it was _his_ turn.

"And now the youngest member of this amazing family… Richard Grayson! Little Richard is only six years old!" The rest of Mr. Haley's words were drowned out by the cheers from the crowd. Dick smiled widely as the spotlight fell on him. He waved at the crowd.

Then, hearing his cue, he jumped. His mother caught him as always. Now their real performance could begin.

Dick always found that being on the trapeze was the best part of the day for him. It was the happiest he'd ever been. He soared through the air; he flipped; he turned. He loved hearing the cries from the crowd, the startled gasps, and most importantly: the applause.

All too soon his parents deposited him back on the platform. They didn't want him in the final act yet, it was too dangerous for him. Dick smiled back at them though as they leapt off for the final part. He watched, enthralled.

Suddenly a sound started to break its way into his thoughts. It was a rattling sound. Dick looked up above him and gave a cry. The wires were trembling.

"Get off!" He shouted at his parents. "Mami! Tati! The Wires!"

He called out his warning just as his parents were swinging towards him. His mother gave him her customary smile of reassurance that she always did at this part of the performance. But suddenly, her face transformed into absolute terror.

The trembling grew suddenly louder and louder until it cut off all together. Dick heard his mother gasp. He saw a similar look of horror on his father's face.

"Dick!" His mother cried.

And then they were falling.

Down

Down

Down

Down….

* * *

><p><strong>Memories<strong>

**July 1****st**

**Batman: Gotham City Fair Grounds**

Four days.

It had been four days and still he hadn't found any evidence to point to the culprit. All he'd found was a stray toothpick from one of Gotham's prestigious clubs, a pack of cigarettes, and missing bolts. It was all evidence to suggest that someone had murdered the Graysons, but not enough to convict anyone.

Four days ago he'd watched as the cables had broken and the Flying Graysons had fallen to their deaths. He'd watched in horror as the mother's lips had parted, giving a last cry to their six year old son up on the platform. He'd seen the look of utter terror on the child's face. The disbelief, the sadness, and the incomprehension as well. While everyone had been staring at the bodies lying on the ground, Bruce had been looking up at the child. He was young, younger than Bruce had been when he'd lost his parents.

Bruce had watched, as if distanced from the scene, as the tiny child had raced down to the bodies. He'd just lied there, sobbing and shaking them as if it would wake them up.

He'd wanted to make sure that no one would ever have to lose their parents as he had. That's why he had become the Batman in the first place. Yet, for that one hapless moment, the Graysons had fallen and there was nothing he could do. Now their little son was left behind, alone. What good was Batman? He hadn't even been able to stop that- the basic thing he'd wanted to stop more than anything else in the world.

The least he could do now for the child was to bring his parents' murder to justice. But tonight was the circus's last night in town. Yesterday had been the funeral for the Graysons. Bruce had paid for it though he hadn't gone. Tonight the circus was leaving… and little Richard Grayson was being left behind.

"What are you hoping to find?" Lieutenant Gordon asked as Batman opened the door to the Graysons' trailer.

"Anything." Batman answered truthfully. Perhaps the Graysons were involved in Gotham's underground or had somehow offended one of them? He was just looking for something, a reason, or some type of evidence.

Batman's eyes searched the tiny trailer. Costumes and clothing were scattered around. Two beds were in the corner. On one sat a worn purple elephant, obviously the boy's. Bruce frowned. It didn't look like anyone had been around here.

"Hasn't anyone given the boy his things?" Batman asked. He went to the bed and picked up the stuffed animal.

"He's being put in the orphanage." Gordon said regretfully. "They don't have room for everyone's belongings."

"Then what is going to happen to all of this?" Batman demanded. This was all the child had left of his family!

"I don't know. I suppose the circus folk will get rid of it or reuse it." Gordon answered. He looked at the rigid bat. "I'll wait outside." He said softly. There was something dangerous right now with Batman and it worried him. The police officer stepped outside. Not too much later he left the scene all together.

Batman sat on the bed, staring into the elephant's eyes. This was a loved toy. And there, over by the window, was a picture of the family together. Posters of the Flying Graysons hung around the room. Everywhere he looked was a precious memory. Certainly the boy would want these things. They were all he had left of his parents.

With sudden vigor, Batman searched the room. There were no clues whatsoever, but that wasn't what he was looking for anymore. He found some suitcases and packed some of the boy's clothing, photos of his parents, Christmas ornaments, some toys, and anything he thought might hold a memory for the child. He knew the lieutenant was right. The child wouldn't be able to keep everything. But, he could give him some of his most precious things, couldn't he?

As Batman loaded the things into the batmobile he decided he was right. The boy needed something of comfort right now.

It was easy work to break into the orphanage where the tiny boy had been put. Carefully Batman placed a single suitcase beside the boy's bed. He would keep the others in the Batcave. Once the boy was adopted, he'd drop them off. He wanted the boy to have something to remember his parents by. When Bruce had lost his parents at least he'd been able to keep his home and all his belongings, everything that held their memories. After he'd failed the child this was the least he could do.

He went to the window, but a soft whimper from the boy made him freeze. He glanced back at the bed where the child lay. The bedsheets were tangled about him and he hugged his pillow tightly. Dried tears stained his cheeks. Bruce winced. He remembered the nightmares. This little boy… Bruce wished he could have done something to prevent this.

With a soft sigh he darted out the window. He had barely exited before the boy awoke. Batman froze just outside the window. He waited, holding his breath.

A moment later a delightful squeal filled the air. "Peanut!" The Grayon boy cried. Batman peered inside, hoping he'd chosen the right items.

It seemed he had. Richard Grayon was holding the stuffed animal close, kissing its head. In the suitcase there was also a photo album. Below that was Dick's latest costume, then a few posters. Bruce watched as Dick pulled out a poster, gently tracing the faces of his parents.

The child's face turned to the window, a small smile on his face. "multumec." Richard whispered. _Thank you._

And although Bruce knew that the child hadn't seen him, the words released a bit of weight from his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Adoption<strong>

**July 15th**

**Gotham City Orphanage**

Dick stared wide eyed at the man in front of him. He was a big man. He had wide shoulders, and big hands, and perfectly combed hair. He wore a business suit that was probably more expensive than anything Dick's family had ever owned. The man had a scowl on his face as he talked with the lady in charge of the orphanage.

But, when he looked at Dick, the scowl faded. Instead, there was a small smile, and behind that smile there was something else. Something that looked like sadness.

"Hello, Dick, my name is Bruce Wayne." The man said. His voice was deep, but somehow gentle. The man knelt in front of Dick. He seemed hesitant now, gauging the boy's reaction. "I…I wanted to adopt you."

"Adoptă mine?" Dick asked. In his shock he'd accidentally switched to his native tongue. He blushed. The lady didn't like when he spoke in Romanian.

But Bruce however just smiled. "Da. Aş dori să vă adopte. Atâta timp cât ok cu el." The man answered in perfect Romanian. _Yes. I would like to adopt you. As long as your ok with it._

Dick looked nervously from Bruce to the adoption lady. A smile spread across his face. "Aş dori ca" He answered softly. _I'd like that__**. **_Then, before Bruce could react, the child threw himself into Bruce's arms, holding on tight.

After a long moment Bruce's arms circled around the small boy. He'd never felt something so friagile in his arms. He pulled the boy closer and pressed his face against the child's hair. He promised himself then and there had he would keep the little boy safe. This child wouldn't have to suffer the way he had.

Dick pulled back from him, another nervous smile on his lips. "Vă simţiţi în siguranţă." He whispered, resting his head against Bruce's shoulder. _You feel safe._

Bruce stood up, cradling the boy against him. "Promit că voi proteja." He murmured gently.

_I promise I'll protect you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Up Next: Bruce doesn't quite understand what being a parent is all about and this leaves Dickey feeling lonely... but soon Bruce will learn.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave me a review!**


	2. Year One: 2

**A/N: Wow! I didn't know this was going to be so popular! Well... here is some more then for you because of all the amazing reviews I got!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

**July 29th **

**Wayne Manor**

Dick was lonely. Never before had he been so lonely. All the reporters and magazines and even his friends from the circus kept talking about how wonderful it was for him now. They kept saying how happy he should be: he had a huge house, access to billions of dollars, an entire room full of toys, his own butler, and was now the son of Gotham's most prestigious man.

Truthfully, Dick had never felt worse. No one understood. He had a huge house… a huge house that was filled with breakable expensive items. He couldn't do anything there without being reprimanded. There were hundreds of rooms… but no one inside of them. He had toys… but no one to play with. There were billions of dollars… but none that could buy what he wanted most of all.

He wanted his family back. Bruce Wayne might have adopted him, but he never saw the man. After that first day Bruce had barely been around. Whenever he was near Dick he seemed nervous. He never knew what to say. Usually he'd escape as soon as he could. Dick bet he'd never even babysitted someone before.

Alfred, the butler, was better. But he wasn't fun. He was serious and dignified. He couldn't give Dick piggyback rides, or tell him stories, to play with him like that.

Dick was so lonely. His parents were gone. He may have had what every kid dreamed of now, but it didn't matter. The one person who he thought might help didn't help him. He'd hoped Bruce would be able to make him feel better- like an Uncle or a guardian. The man felt safe. When Dick was with him he wasn't scared. And he knew Romanian too. But it hadn't been like Dick had hoped. His guardian was never around.

This was the sixth day in the past two weeks since he'd been adopted that Bruce had simply never returned home. Dick had waited patiently beside the front windows for three hours. He'd been hoping that this time when Bruce came home that they could talk or play or something. But Bruce hadn't even come back.

Dick took one look at the empty manor and fled. He barely had time to grab his jacket and shoes before he'd run out the door. He didn't want to be here. He wanted his family. He wanted his mommy and daddy.

Dick ran for what seemed hours. He didn't know how to get to the cemetery, but he needed desperately to get there. It wasn't until dark had begun to fall that Dick stopped. He didn't know where he was. He didn't care. He sat down at the coroner of a broken down storefront and began to sob. What did it matter if he was lost? Bruce Wayne probably wouldn't care. He didn't have his mother or father anymore, and he didn't even have his circus family, so what did Dick Grayson matter anymore?

Hours later Dick resigned himself to knowing that no one was coming. They didn't care enough to look for him. Heck, Bruce Wayne may even be glad that he was gone. Dick sunk into himself and curled up. He wasn't wanted.

Dick began to drift in and out of sleep, suddenly drained of energy.

"Dick? Dick!" The boy's head shot up as he heard a frantic voice calling his name. "Dick!" This cry was filled with relief. A man rushed up to him and pulled him close.

"B-bruce?" Dick whimpered. His vision was blurred from the many tears. His guardian wiped his tears away with the back of his sleeve.

"What are you doing out here?" Bruce scolded angrily. "You could have been killed! Didn't I tell you never to leave the house? What were you-" He cut off as the tears streaming down Dick's face grew rapidly.

"Îmi pare rău." Dick sobbed. "Am vrut doar să vadă mami şi tati." _I'm sorry. I just wanted to see Mommy and Daddy._

"Oh….oh." Bruce's whole demeanor changed. His shoulders fell and he seemed to deflate. "I'll take you." Bruce said softly. He carried Dick to his car, buckling him in. He looked over his shoulder at the crying boy but found nothing to say.

They drove past Wayne Manor to get to the cemetery. Dick flushed when he realized he'd been running in the wrong direction. And now Bruce was angry at him. When he looked over at the older man though he realized that might not be true. Bruce didn't look angry. He looked sad.

"Here we are." Bruce said softly. He opened the door. That was all Dick needed. He took off, running for the graves of his parents. Bruce watched from a distance as the child rushed to the gravestone, sobbing for all his worth and speaking in broken Romanian.

Somehow he felt responsible for the boy's sadness. It wasn't just that he hadn't been able to save his parents though, nor that he still hadn't been able to convict their murderer. He should know how to comfort the boy. He should know. He'd been through all of this himself. He should know how to keep the boy safe, comfort him, and make him feel welcome. He should have a least _tried_.

Bruce walked silently to Dick's side. He knelt beside him and drew the boy into his arms, letting the child cry his heart out against his chest.

He may have no idea what he was doing in being a parent, but now…now he was going to try.

* * *

><p><strong>Language<strong>

**July 31st **

**Wayne Manor Study**

"Bruce, atunci când vei fi făcut de lucru?" Dick asked, peering over Bruce's desk. _Bruce, when will you be done working?_

"Not for awhile."

Dick's face scrunched up. "a-wh-ile." He repeated slowly. "Cât timp este că?" _How long is that?_

"English, Richard." Bruce corrected lightly, still not looking up from his paperwork.

"How long?" Dick questioned again.

"Another couple hours."

The boy's face fell. Hopefully he asked, "Dar după aceea ne vom juca, nu?" _But afterwards we'll play, right?_

Bruce frowned. "English." He said again.

Although he knew Romanian he needed the boy to learn to speak English. It was only a matter of time before the press would demand to see him. Soon the child would be thrust into a different type of spotlight than he was used to. He'd need to know English. If he didn't… well, Bruce already knew that the socialites wouldn't think well of him. They didn't need another reason to not like him. Or worse- think of him as some exotic toy.

"Play?" Dick questioned.

Bruce sighed. It was slow going. "Why don't you go practice your English with Alfred again? Then we can have dinner."

"Then play?"

"If there is time."

Dick frowned more, obviously not content with this answer. But he understood. If his guardian said no, the answer was no. Glumly he left the study to go find Alfred. The butler had been kind to him. He was teaching him all these songs and little tricks.

"Alfred!" The boy called as he saw the man in the kitchen. "English?"

The butler smiled and nodded. Alfred spoke only a little Romanian and was working on learning, so Dick knew he couldn't say too much that the man would understand. He never needed to though. Alfred always seemed to know what he wanted.

"Alright then. Let's sit down. Do you remember what I taught you last time?"

Dick nodded happily. It was his favorite rhyme. He thought it was so funny because Alfred always had a teapot. He began singing for Alfred. "I'm a little teapot, short and spout. Here is my handle here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout. Tip me over and pour me out!"

Alfred clapped. "Very good, Master Richard. How about your ABCs?"

Those were easy too. His mother had taught him that song. He knew it by heart. He'd always liked that Twinkle Tinkle Little Star had the same melody. It made it really easy to learn.

"Now, there is a new one." Alfred said. He started singing the itsy bitsy spider to Richard.

"It-see? Bit-see?" Dick questioned the words, frowning. Those weren't words he was familiar with.

"It means tiny."

"Itsy Bitsy!" Dick repeated again, smiling.

The old butler smiled back and continued singing rhymes with him until Bruce came in for dinner. Throughout the meal Dick tried to remember to speak in English. Whenever he'd forget Bruce would remind him. He was working on his language constantly, but it still never seemed like enough. English was so hard!

After they'd finished eating Dick demanded Bruce play with him. "Alight." Bruce conceded with a sigh. "Go to the study. I'll be there in a moment."

Dick nodded and jogged off.

"He is getting much better in his English." Alfred said.

"They rhymes are… an odd way to learn."

Alfred gave him a look. "Perhaps if you'd work with him…."

Bruce said nothing and just quickly hurried to the playroom. There he found Dick singing the songs again.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and…" Dick frowned. "And… and…"

"Dried up all the rain." Bruce supplied.

Dick beamed. "And dried up all the rain so the itsy bitsy spider…"

"Went up the spout again." Bruce finished dryly. Dick giggled though and clapped his hands. He rushed to Bruce's side and climbed up into his arms.

"Sing me a song." He asked. "Rhyme!"

"Alright. What-"

"Ring Rose!"

Bruce had to smile. "You mean Ring Around the Rosie." Dick nodded. "Sing me what you know."

"Right 'round the rosie, pocket full of…"

"Posies."

"Posies! Ashes, ashes…."

"We all-"

"We all fall down!" Dick finished with a grin. Bruce managed to smile back, forcing away his thoughts about how odd it was to sing a children's song about death.

"What else do you know?" Bruce asked.

Dick though for a moment before starting to sing again. "He floats through the air with the greatest of ease. The daring young man on the flying trapeze. His actions are graceful, the girls he does please, my love he as stolen away."

"Very good." Bruce praised, surprised the boy knew all the words.

The child didn't seem proud though. "The lion tamer taught me that." Dick said softly. "I was going to sing it for mami and tata once I learned it."

Bruce quieted. Gently he ran a hand through the boy's hair. "I'm sure they'd be proud." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Comfort<strong>

**September 30th **

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce was working hard at his desk at home. He barely noticed when the door to his study opened and tiny feet padded into the room. He didn't even look up until a small voice called his name.

Bruce's head jerked up. In front of him stood Richard Grayson. The little boy had been at Wayne Manor for three months now. Bruce still hadn't gotten used to the boy. He felt bad. Sometimes the child wanted to be left alone. Other times he wanted to be with Bruce. Bruce never knew what to do for the boy. He'd adopted him, but since then Bruce had no idea what to do. He only felt awkward around the child.

"Bruce." The boy repeated. He was clutching his stuffed elephant, Peanut, close. He walked slowly up to Bruce's big chair. His blue eyes stared at him, terror flickering behind them.

"Nightmare?" He asked softly. The boy nodded quickly. Bruce sighed. He scooped the child up into his arms and tucked him into his embrace. This at least was one thing Bruce knew how to deal with. Whenever the boy would have a nightmare- or daymare in this case- the only thing Dick wanted was comfort.

Dick pressed his face into the crook of Bruce's neck. His tiny hands clutched at Bruce's shirt. "It's so scary." Dick whimpered.

"I know." Bruce said softly. There wasn't much else he could say right now. He knew how awful the nightmares could be. There was nothing you could say to make them go away. Nothing could make the pain better.

But he could try. He pressed the child closer and rested his head atop of the tinier one.

Dick's hand reached up and touched his guardian's face. Bruce had found that this was the boy's way of reassuring himself. He liked to make sure that Bruce was really there. Bruce smiled down at him. "Este în regulă." He murmured gently. _It's ok_. The other thing that seemed to comfort the boy was Romanian, his first language.

The child let out a sob. "Dar ei au plecat." He whimpered. _But they're gone_.

"Ştiu ... dar eu sunt aici acum." _I know… but I'm here now_

After that Bruce just sat there for the longest time. He said nothing to the boy. He honestly didn't know what to say. He had felt so helpless since Dick had come to live with him.

Many times Bruce had wondered just what he was doing. Why had he adopted this boy on a whim? Surely there were other people who could take better care of him. So many times Bruce had no idea what to do for the child. He didn't know how to take care of him. He certainly wasn't a father. But he was trying and learning in more ways than one.

There was a new feeling taking over Bruce. He was always trying to make sure now that the boy was alright. When Dick was upset, Bruce felt an ache in his chest. When the boy was happy, Bruce found himself smiling. When he'd asked Alfred about it the old Butler had simply smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely<strong>

**October 3rd **

**Wayne Manor**

"Mami, tati, nu cad!" Dick screamed. He sprang up in bed. His breath came out in short huffs. He was sweating all over. His limbs trembled. "Mami... tati..." He whimpered.

He'd had the dream again. Bruce assured him that although the dreams were terrifying, they were normal. Dick didn't like them though. He shivered and clutched Peanut to his chest. Tears stung at the child's eyes. He didn't want to be here anymore.

He darshed out of bed and down the hall. "Bruce?" He called. In the dead of night he forgotten where Bruce's room was again. "Bruce!" He shouted. Nothing. "Bruce! Alfred!"

The house was so big he often forgot his way. But, when he yelled, one of the two men always heard him. They'd always find him. "Bruce!" Dick cried again. He came to a familiar hall and rushed to the end where Bruce's room was. But when he threw open the door it was empty.

Dick whimpered. Bruce was probably at work. Almost every night he'd disipear to work. Dick _hated_ that. He squared his shoulders. Well, he'd just have to find Alfred then. Alfred was almost always in the kitchen. Sometimes he'd already be there with some hot coco when Dick had a nightmare.

But when Dick went there it too was empty. The entire house seemed deserted. "Bruce? Alfred?" Dick whispered this time, suddenly scared.

The six year old shook his head as he wondered through the halls. Alfred had probably just gone with Bruce. Sometimes he'd disappear too...

Dick found his way to the entertainment room and turned on the TV. When he used to have trouble sleeping his tata would always put on the news. It would bore dick to sleep. Maybe it would work today too. So Dick switched on the Gotham News.

Suddenly he shot up straight, his eyes going wide. "Batman!" He cried.

On the television was some footage. Batman was on top of the Wayne Enterprises building, all the way at the top! He was fighting some man with only half a face. "Two Face." Dick whispered. Even only living here for a short while Dick had learned about all the different villains. Bruce liked to talk and grumble about them.

Dick's eyes widened as he watched the screen. The footage was too far away to hear anything but he could see it all. Batman was throwing something at Two Face- Batarangs!- and Two Face was shooting off guns. One of Batman's batarangs hit Two Face's hand and he dropped his guns. Suddenly Batman lunged at the villain and tackled him to the ground.

"Go Batman!" Dick cheered.

The two men wresteled back and forth on the roof, struggling. One would get in a punch, then the other a kick. Dick held his breath.

"No!" Dick shouted. Batman had reeled back, stumbling blindly.

"Zoom in! What happened?" The newslady said. The camera zoomed in and Dick gasped as he saw a knife sticking out of Batman's side. Even in the dark you could see blood.

Now Batman's moves were slow. He looked pained. Two Face was laughing now, screaming something into the wind. Then, Batman lunged forward, tackling the man to the roof once more. He seemed furious and began punching the man in the face.

"Woo!" Dick cheered, jumping up and down.

It was only a few short moments until Two Face passed out. Smiling, Dick clapped his hands. "Go Batman!" He said again. He watched as a police helicopter landed on the roof. The men rushed towards Batman and Two Face. Batman spun around, running from them. Now Dick could see that he was limping as well.

"Batman!" Dick screamed as he saw the figure disappear, jump off the roof. Dick's breath caught in his throat.

"Did you get that? Where is he? Is he alright?" The newslady yelled. The camera searched the areas wildly but there was no more sign of the Batman.

"No!" Dick cried. He grabbed the controller and started flipping through the channels. Somewhere there had to be more footage! Batman had to be alright!

* * *

><p>"There we are, Master Bruce." Alfred said gently as he finished the stitches. "Careful now or you'll pull them out again." Bruce just grunted. "Now up to bed with you, sir. You'll need quite a good rest I think."<p>

Bruce nodded weakly. He climbed into the elevator that would take him back upstairs. He got out in the study and made his way through the halls, half asleep.

"Nu! Nu! Este el bine?"

Bruce blinked. What in the world?

"Este El bine?" The voice called again. Richard's voice. _Is he alright?_

"Dick?" Bruce called. He sleepily made his way towards the entertainment room. Dick must have had a bad dream. He winced. He and Alfred had been gone with Batman stuff. The poor boy must have been terrified.

But, when he opened the door, instead he was greeted by the child flipping through the channels frantically. "în cazul în care este el?" _Where is he?_

"Dick?" Bruce questioned.

"Bruce!" Dick cried. He spun around to face him. "L-ai văzut? Este el bine?" _Did you see him? Is he alright?_

"English." Bruce corrected automatically. Then he shook his head. "See who?"

"Batman!"

"What?" Bruce froze.

Dick pointed at the telivision. "Batman was on TV! They were fighting on the roof. Did you see him? Is he ok?"

"What do you mean?" Bruce carefully edged himself down next to the boy.

"He got hurt." Dick said sadly. "Then he disipeared."

"I'm sure he is fine."

"I can't find anything though."

The child sounded so upset. Bruce smirked and leaned in close. "I saw him leave." Bruce whispered. The boy's eyes lit up so Bruce continued. "He was hurt but I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Dick grinned. "I'm glad." He yawned and suddenly the adrenaline seemed to leave him. The child colapsed back onto the couch, his head head on Bruce's lap. "I don't want Batman to go."

"I doubt Batman is leaving Gotham any time soon." Bruce said. He felt a smile creeping up over his face.

Dick yawned again. "I wish there was someone to help him."

Bruce chuckled. "I hear he likes to work alone."

"I bet he is lonely then." The boy mumbled. "He shouldn't have to do it alone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. :)**


	3. Year One: 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I see I'm starting to get some followers! keep leaving me reviews and I'll keep updating. This is a bit earlier than I was intending to post but... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Clark Kent<strong>

**December 18****th**

**Wayne Manor**

"I can't believe they sent me all the way out to Gotham."

Clark tried to hide the roll of his eyes as Lois complained about it yet again. "It's a perfectly good story." He said. "Besides, it's benefiting Metropolis Orphanages. We should be glad about that."

"I'm not saying I'm not happy about _that_." Lois snapped. "I should be in Metropolis to do that report on Superman. But instead I get sent to do an interview with Bruce Wayne." Lois grumbled. "And to do some stupid report about Batman as well."

"I heard he's ok." Clark tried to say. He wasn't sure if he was referring to Bruce or Batman.

Lois obviously didn't think he knew Batman though, so she just snorted. "I hear he's Gotham trash. Rich, spoiled, and stupid."

Clark bit his lip. That was, of course, what Bruce wanted everyone to think. He always felt like he should defend his friend though. After all, Bruce risked his neck every day as Batman. But of course, he couldn't say that, so instead he said, "I'm sure he's not that bad. He's helping out orphans, Lois."

Even as he said this, his eyes trailed to the other side of the room where currently three blondes had attached themselves onto Bruce's arms. The way he was laughing with them and _what_ they were talking about made him doubt his friend though.

"So are a ton of other celebrities. How much do you think they actually care about the kids anyway?" She sighed. "At least we got to go to a party. That's something right?"

Clark smiled slightly. "Right." He agreed, despite how much he hated these types of events.

"I mean, I already got interviews with the mayor and two men who saw the Batman themselves. That's something." Lois sighed and studied the ballroom floor again. "Oh, there is Mr. Harnighan. Let's see if we can get a quick interview."

She hurried off without another word and Clark hurried to follow her. It was like this all night. Despite his best attempts he couldn't get Lois to calm down and dance with him. Instead she spent the night griping about how she didn't like Bruce and going and interviewing everyone she could get her hands on.

It wasn't until after the party that Bruce decided to come over to them. Clark bet he did it just to annoy him. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he felt like Bruce was ignoring him.

He hadn't heard from the man much over the past few months. Batman attended the Justice League missions, but that was it. He was only there when he had to be. Maybe something was going on in Gotham that was taking all his time up? He supposed they'd find out soon enough.

Bruce walked over to the two, smiling warmly. "Hello Miss Lane, Mr. Kent. Thank you for coming all the way out here. I'm terribly sorry that I wasn't able to see you earlier."

"You were otherwise occupied. It's fine." Clark said with a fake smile. He supposed you could consider those blundering blondes as being 'otherwise occupied'.

"Either way, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Bruce said.

"Oh it was no inconvenience at all, Mr. Wayne." Lois said. Clark's eyes darted to her and he was shocked to see him smiling brightly. His eyes flitted back to Bruce. "We were happy to come."

"Thank you again. Please, come this way." Bruce opened a door that led into the main part of the manor. "You'll be much more comfortable in the study." He held out his arm for Lois and she almost giggled as she took it. "Miss Lane, or may I call you Lois?"

"Lois is perfectly fine, Mr. Wayne."

"Then you must call me Bruce."

"As you wish, Bruce."

Clark's eyes widened. They were flirting. Lois was flirting with Bruce. And, if the slight smirk Bruce sent at him was any indication, Bruce was doing it just to annoy Clark.

They went into the study where Bruce one again apologized. "If you'll excuse me for just a moment longer I have to check on something. I'll be right back." He promised. Lois yet again went out of her way to assure him that it was ok.

"You like him." Clark said stiffly.

"Who, Bruce?" She asked. Her eyes were practically glued to the door.

"Yes, Bruce."

"He's more handsome than I thought." She said with a smile.

"I don't want him to hurt you."

Lois laughed. "Calm down, Farm Boy. I didn't say I wanted to marry him or anything."

Clark wasn't so sure.

When Bruce came back she began the interview about how Wayne Enterprises was helping charities in Metropolis. Every other sentence seemed to be her and Bruce flirting. Clark would have felt better if it was only Bruce, but it seemed that Lois had fallen for him like most other women. Every time he'd try to but in to stop the flirting Bruce would easily pull Lois back in. Darn that man….

Clark sighed and leaned back in his seat. If he focused on something else, maybe seeing Lois flirting with his friend would be easier. There was the clicking of the clock… the soft shifts in the wood of the house… their five heartbeats.

Clark froze. Five? There was him, Bruce, Lois, and Alfred. Who was the fifth? He listened harder. It was a smaller heart beat.

He glanced at Bruce and around the room again. It was coming from upstairs. Now he listened intently. For minutes all he heard was the heart beat and small soft breaths from the room upstairs. Then, later, he heard a soft pitter patter of feet. Someone _was_ upstairs. They were moving around.

He hoped desperately that whatever woman Bruce had decided should spend the night wasn't coming downstairs. That may help Bruce's playboy image, but he didn't want Lois upset.

The footsteps came closer. They paused outside the door for a moment, listening in. Then, very slowly, the door creaked open.

Bruce immediately stopped talking. He quickly excused himself and went to the door. "What's the matter?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I was lonely." An even softer voice answered.

Lois and Clark shared a confused look.

"I'm finishing up an interview. I'll be there soon. Go… watch TV."

There was a weak sound. "Can't I stay?"

"Why don't you go help Alfred?"

"Oh…" The sound was disappointed.

He saw Bruce sigh and shake his head. "Never mind." He murmured. "You have to be quiet though." Bruce sound defeated.

Then, Bruce knelt down. When he stood up again there was a tiny boy in his arms.

Clark blinked. No, that really _was_ a little boy.

The child had soft black hair. He was wearing pajamas and carrying a blanket with him. When the child turned to look at them Clark noticed that he had very blue eyes.

Bruce sat now, pulling the child into his lap. The boy looked from Clark to Lois. He snuggled closer to Bruce, obviously not liking them very much.

"This is Richard Grayson," Bruce said to them, "He's my…son."

Clark choked. _Son?_

"Oh! This is Richard." Lois breathed. "I read about-" She quickly cut off.

"Yes." Bruce agreed quickly. "Richard is going to stay for the rest of the interview. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Maybe we could talk with him a bit too." Lois suggested. She smiled at the boy.

Richard just hid his face from them.

Clark started in amazement. Bruce? Son? Richard? What had happened? He'd obviously missed something.

From habit, he kept away from any news involving Bruce Wayne. He knew Batman hated when he intruded upon his privacy so he usually didn't read anything about him. Besides, most of it was fake. But obviously he'd missed something very big.

He glanced at his friend. He certainly wasn't married. Something like that would have been all over the papers. But how had Clark missed something about Bruce having a _son? _Who was his mother then? Why hadn't Bruce _told_ him?

Clark studied the child. He was young. Probably only five or six. He was tiny though and the way he was acting made him seem even younger. He clung to Bruce and stared up at him with those large innocent blue eyes. When Clark or Lois tried to make eye contact he'd quickly look away from them.

"Bruce?" Richard whispered.

"Yes?" Bruce immediately cut off what he'd been saying to look at the child.

The boy didn't say anything more. Bruce frowned a moment but let it go.

The interview continued, luckily without flirting though. Every couple minutes the child would whisper Bruce's name then immediately stop talking. Clark was beginning to think that was the only thing the child could say.

"What is it, Dick?" Bruce finally asked, annoyance seeping into his tone.

The child's eyes filled with tears. For the first time Clark had ever seen, Bruce looked panicked.

"Dick?" He questioned again, much gentler this time. "Dick, what's wrong? What happened?"

Richard gave a soft whimper. He buried his face deep into Bruce's chest and gave a sob. Bruce's arms tightened around the boy.

"Nightmare?" He asked softly.

Dick nodded furiously.

"Ok…" Bruce stood now, gently bouncing the child on his hip. He turned to Clark and Lois. "I'm terribly sorry, but the interview will have to end here. You can come back tomorrow if you wish." He gave a nod and left without another word to them. Outside Clark caught the sounds of Bruce crooning over the boy, assuring him that he was safe, and berating him for not saying anything earlier.

* * *

><p>"He has a son?" Clark demanded once he and Lois were in a taxi back to their hotel. "When did he get married?"<p>

Lois laughed. "He isn't biological. Richard is adopted."I doubt he'll ever get married."

"I didn't think Bruce would have adopted." Clark muttered, practically ignoring her.

Lois shrugged. "Until now I didn't know what to make of it. It seems as though he cares for the kid though." She grinned slightly. "It goes completely against his playboy image."

"I know."

That's what confused him even more. If Bruce was determined to keep up the charade of being a playboy millionaire, adopting- or whatever the kid was- didn't seem to keep that image.

He thought over it in silence, even when they came to the hotel. He tired to sleep, but all he could think about was that kid. What in the world had possessed Bruce? He barely took care of himself. How could he take care of a child as well? And what about Batman? How would he expect the child to keep that a secret?

Finally he couldn't stand it. He'd have to pay Batman a visit.

He flew around the city three times but didn't see him. Usually Batman would be out on patrol. Superman frowned deeply and hurried towards Wayne Manor. Bruce would be angry to see him appear in his costume, but he didn't care at this point. He needed to know what was going on.

Alfred greeted him at the door and hurried him in, as if he was expecting Superman coming in that late. "Master Bruce is in the kitchen with Master Dick." Alfred said sternly. "Perhaps you'd wish to change first, Master Clark?"

It obviously wasn't a suggestion. Superman followed Alfred to a guest bedroom where some clothes had already been laid out for him. He wasn't sure if it was Bruce or Alfred who had already guessed he'd come.

When he was once again back to being Clark Kent, Alfred led him to the kitchen. The sight that greeted him shocked Clark.

Bruce was leaning against the counter, smiling. On top of the counter was the same small boy. He was sipping a milkshake slowly. In one arm his blanket was clutched tightly and in the other he clutched Bruce's sleeve as if he'd disappear. Bruce was murmuring soft words and rubbing Dick's back.

When Clark stepped into the room Dick's wide eyes looked up at him. "Who's that?" Dick whispered.

"That's Clark Kent." Bruce said without even turning around. "He's a friend."

"Oh." Dick's eyes didn't leave his face.

"Bruce, we need to talk." Clark spoke up.

"We can talk here." Bruce turned to him. Richard clutched tightly at Bruce's arm, obviously fearing the older man was leaving. Bruce smiled at him again.

"You adopted."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

Clark ground his teeth. Darn this man….

"Master Bruce?" Alfred came in, clearing his throat. "There was a call from _work_." He nodded purposefully to the window where Clark could just make out the Batsignal.

Bruce sighed, looking from Dick to the window. "I'll be right there."

"Don't go." Dick begged softly.

"I'll be back soon." Bruce promised. "Stay and talk with Clark, ok?"

Dick's lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears. But, bravely, the boy nodded. Bruce gave him another smile. "Good boy." He murmured. He kissed the child's forehead and hurried away.

Clark stared after him for a moment. _What? _

"Mr. Clark?" Dick's voice was soft.

He quickly turned his attention to the child. The boy looked like he was going to cry. Without thinking, Clark had grabbed a box of tissues off the table and thrust it into the child's lap. Dick gave him a watery smile in return. "Thanks." He mumbled. He just stared at the box for awhile.

"Were you coming to interview Bruce again?" Dick asked softly.

"Um…yes." He lied. He knew he was staring at the child, but he honestly didn't know what to think.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." Dick said. "Bruce tells me not to… but the nightmares… I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Clark hastened to assure him.

Dick gave him a tentative smile. "You seem nicer than most of the reporters." He said.

Clark chuckled. "Yes… Gotham has some-"

"hell hounds." Dick supplied. Clark's eyebrows rose and Dick flushed. "That's what Bruce called them." He mumbled in embarrassment.

"That's rather accurate." Clark said.

"What were you asking him about?"

"His organization was helping orphanages where I live."

"Oh, right." Dick nodded. "That stuff." He took a slow sip of his milkshake. "Where do you live?"

"Metropolis."

"With Superman?"

Clark couldn't help but smile. "Yes. Superman lives there too."

"Can he really fly?"

"Yes."

Dick's eyes were bright when he looked up at him. "I love to fly." He said wistfully… "When I'd fly with mommy and daddy…." The boy trailed off and gave a soft sob. He quickly shook his head. "It was different." He mumbled, "Not the same as Superman… but…."

"Are- are you ok?" Clark didn't know what to do as the tears coursed down Dick's face.

Dick nodded furiously but his tears didn't agree. They streamed down his face with furry and he gave a loud sob. Clark looked around but Alfred wasn't nearby. He was probably off helping Batman.

"What should I… is there something… uh…."

Without any warning the child had thrown himself into Clark's arms, sobbing away. The man quickly hugged him back, not sure what else to do.

"I miss mommy and daddy." Dick whispered in a choked sob. He buried his face in Clark's shirt.

"I'm sorry." Clark murmured. He didn't know what had happened, but he felt awful.

Dick gave another sob and clung to Clark. "You feel safe." He whispered. "Like Bruce."

Clark glanced around again but the butler was nowhere in sight. He didn't know what to do to calm the child. When he was Superman, just the fact that he was Superman made the kids happy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. That was a question his Ma always asked him.

Dick shook his head. He gave a strangled sob. But he began to speak anyway. "They fell." He whispered. "I saw them fall."

"Fall?"

"We were… the flying graysons." He whimpered. "Trapeze artists. And… they fell. And I couldn't save them." Dick pulled back from Clark and grabbed a handful of Kleenex. "B-bruce tells me it isn't my fault… but I feel like… like I should have…"

"Bruce is right." Clark said firmly. Inside his mind was going crazy. This poor little boy had seen his parents fall to their deaths. Just like Bruce. The "_why?"_ had been answered.

"I know, but I…" Dick shrugged weakly. He turned his face away, too embarrassed to continue.

All Clark wanted was to make the boy smile. He didn't want him so upset. "I…. I'll let you in on a secret." He said suddenly. Dick's eyes met his, confused. "I know Superman."

He didn't know where the words had come from but the words had the desired effect. Dick looked at him without tears. "Really?" He whispered.

"Yes. He's actually a really good friend of mine. Batman too."

"I know Batman." Dick said with a tiny smile. "He was there… that day." He took a shuddering breath before continuing. "He was nice."

"He is." Clark agreed. He began to rub Dick's back and the boy relaxed. "Would you like me to tell you about them?"

Dick nodded. "Please."

And so, Clark spoke. He spoke of his and Batman's adventures. He told Dick how they battled Luthor and Joker and the other villains. He didn't want to stop talking because as long as he did, Dick wasn't sad. He'd even smiled and laughed.

Bruce returned and stood in the doorway, listening as Clark finished up yet another story. It wasn't until the last word had been spoken that Dick realized he was there.

A smile came over the boy's face and he bounded off towards his guardian. Bruce picked the child up easily, a soft smile on his face as well.

"Clark knows Superman." Dick said immediately. "And Batman."

"Does he now?" Bruce gave Clark a look but all and all he didn't seem too upset.

Dick nodded. "He told me stories." Dick snuggled closer to Bruce with a soft yawn. "I'm not scared anymore."

"Good." Bruce murmured. His hands stroked Dick's hair. "Do you think you can sleep?"

"Yea." Was the sleepy response. Tired blue eyes looked up at him. "Stay with you?"

"You can stay." He replied. This seemed all the reassurance the boy needed. Soon he was fast asleep in Bruce's arms.

Clark honestly didn't know what to say now. He coughed. "Um… he's a good kid."

"I know." Bruce waited, knowing that there were questions that Clark wanted to ask.

"I should go." Clark said instead. He barely gave Bruce a chance before he was rushing away.

He had questions to ask but he didn't know what to think right now. Maybe a good night's rest would help.

* * *

><p><strong>December 19th<strong>

**A Resturant in Gotham City**

"I see you aren't too upset today." Clark said glumly to Lois. The lady in question was wearing her best outfit and kept smoothing imaginary wrinkles in the fabric and checking her makeup. "Yesterday you kept complaining about how you hated to be in Gotham."

"Yesterday I didn't have the scoop on Batman." Lois said with a flash of teeth. "And yesterday I didn't know how Bruce really was."

Clark sighed. "Lois…."

"He's not as self centered as one was lead to believe." Lois continued. "Did you know he called me this morning? He apologized and he even sent flowers to my room!" Lois smiled happily. "And even seeing him with the kid shows how caring a person he really is."

Jealously left him as Clark remembered the boy. He'd thought about him all night. There were so many questions he wanted to ask about him. Was Bruce the right person to be taking care of him? What would he do about being Batman? What was he going to do with the child?

Lois cut into his thoughts. "Speaking of the kid, I have a hunch that Bruce started this charity because of the kid. Since he's an orphan and all, you know?"

"So is Bruce." Clark pointed out.

She shrugged. "Yea, but that isn't the scoop we want. I mean, we can add it. What we need is to portray Bruce in a new light as well." She would have kept talking but at that moment Bruce walked into the restaurant. Lois sat up straighter and her smile grew wider. Clark just sighed deeply.

"Lois!" Bruce greeted happily. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"It's wonderful to see you too Bruce." Lois agreed readily.

"Hi Mr. Kent." A soft voice said. Clark jerked when Richard's tiny hear appeared from behind Bruce's form. The boy gave him a tiny wave.

"Today my Butler has the day off, so I brought Richard. I hope you don't mind." Bruce apologized with a small smile.

"Of course not." Lois said.

They sat to continue the interview. Clark only half listened. The rest of him focused on the boy and Bruce. Dick sat beside his guardian, kicking his legs and looking around in awe. He seemed happier than last night for which Clark was glad.

"One thing we were wondering, Bruce, is your reasoning to support the orphanages." Lois spoke up.

"My reasoning? What other reason do I need? The children need someplace much better than what they have." Bruce's words were followed by a head nod from Dick.

"Some people were speculating that your... son ... had something to do with it?" Lois suggested, digging for her comment.

Bruce nodded. "Richard does, of course." He said. "When I visited him in the orphanage I was able to see how bad things were." His eyes trailed to the boy.

"It smelled." Dick said softly. "Like the elephants' poop."

Lois frowned at the comment. "Can you describe it for me, Richard?"

The boy closed his mouth tightly and shook his head. He looked at the ground, blushing. Bruce placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He's shy." He offered as condolence.

Lois smiled brightly at the boy. "That's alright. Richard, is there anything you'd want to say about the Orphanages? Anything people should know?"

Dick looked up at Bruce. "You can talk if you want." Bruce said gently. Dick just shook his head again, this time gnawing at his lip.

Lois continued finishing up the interview. Clark just sighed. She was dragging it out, longer and longer. Bruce could obviously tell this, but he didn't seem to mind. Probably, once again, just to annoy Clark.

"Mr. Wayne, if I could," Lois was saying now, "What is your opinion on the Batman?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know Batman had anything to do with orphanages."

"He visited me there." Dick spoke up, startling them all again.

"He what?" Lois asked.

Dick blushed and looked at the floor.

"What happened, Dick?" Clark asked, genuinely interested.

"He visited me at the orphanage." Dick whispered softly. He looked up to meet Clark's eyes. "He brought me Peanut."

"His stuffed elephant." Bruce clarified. Bruce frowned at the boy. "How do you know Batman brought that for you?"

"He brought the rest of my stuff that the police hadn't picked up for me to your house, remember?" Dick asked.

"That was the police." Bruce said.

Dick shook his head. "Nope. It was Batman." He said cheerfully. Bruce frown but he let it go.

Clark however was just more confused. _Had_ Bruce brought him the stuff? He could just be pretending not to know so as to throw off his secret identity. But, on the other hand, it didn't sound like something Batman would do. Maybe Dick had just seen Batman's silhouette and assumed. After all, he had Batman living in his house. It wouldn't be much of a surprise.

Lois was frowning, chewing now at the end of her pencil. "Well _that_ goes against what most people are saying about him. Tell me, Richard, what does Batman look like?"

"A…bat?" Richard tilted his head to the side, as if not understanding his question.

"I mean, is he human? How tall is he? What does he sound like?" Lois started streaming a bunch of questions. "No one else has had such a close encounter with Batman before!" Her eyes were alight as she waited for her lead.

Richard, on the other hand, looked terrified. He looked hopefully up at Bruce. "I… I don't know." The boy whispered. Bruce quickly pulled the child into his lap.

"You don't have to answer, Dick." Bruce said gently. When Richard cuddled against him, Bruce took that to mean he didn't want to talk. "I'm afraid that Dick isn't up for talking about that, Lois." He said.

"Ask Mr. Kent." Dick whispered. "He knows Batman."

Lois looked at Clark. "Oh _really_?"

Clark flushed. "I… I was just telling him stories."

"When?" Lois demanded.

"Uh… last night… I ..."

"He forgot his notepad." Bruce spoke up. "He came back late last night to get it."

"Clark!" Lois groaned. "I hope he didn't disturb you."

"It was fine." Bruce assured her. "We were still awake."

The interview finished quickly afterwards. Lois excused herself to go talk to Commissioner Gordon about the Batman. Clark lagged behind, looking from Bruce to the child. Richard had fallen asleep in his arms. Even so, absently Bruce was rubbing the boy's back.

"You adopted." Clark said.

"Yes. You know why."

"I do." Clark had looked everything up last night. "I just… are you sure you are right for him?"

"No." Bruce answered honestly. He wasn't sure. He thought about it all the time.

Clark frowned. "Did you tell him about….?"

"No." this time Bruce's tone was harsh. "He doesn't need to know."

"How do you expect to keep it a secret?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll start wearing glasses." Bruce grumbled, making Clark flush.

"I just…." Clark sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just unexpected. I never thought you'd adopt. And I mean… you _like_ him. I didn't know you liked people."

Bruce just glared at him. "I just want to make sure you'll take good care of him." Clark explained with a sigh.

"I will." Bruce said softly. His eyes trailed down to the child in his arms and a small smile formed on his face.

Clark shook his head. He didn't know what to do with the kid. But… but it seemed Bruce really did care for him and want to take care of him. That spoke well. Besides maybe the boy would be good for him.

"Just don't start getting any Batboys or anything out there." Clark said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed! As you can probably tell, the story kind of took on its own life and just kept being written. I hope you liked it though.**

**Send me a review! I'd love to hear what you think. Hopefully it'll make my day a bit better! **


	4. Year One: 4

**A/N: So I checked and its about time for an update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Batman<strong>

**January 12****th**

**Wayne Manor**

Dick Grayson felt tiny. He felt smaller than ever as he curled up in the big chair in the room. He had pulled an old comforter over himself. With it over him, it didn't even look like he existed. He was so small that he simply disappeared into the scenery.

That was what he wanted to do: disappear. If he did, then maybe all his fears would go away. All the terrible nightmares would be gone. Maybe then he wouldn't be scared all the time or so sad.

He knew Bruce was trying. The man had been around more and had been kind to him in the seven months since he'd been adopted. Bruce was caring for him. Bruce wasn't the warm happy person his parents were, but Dick still… he still loved him in his own way. And he knew Bruce loved him back, or at least cared for him.

But even that didn't stop him from feeling so sad. He missed his parents so badly. It was nights like these that were the worst: when he'd wake up in the middle of the night entirely alone. Alfred and Bruce would just seem to disappear and he couldn't find them so he was all alone with his nightmares.

Dick began to drift off in the chair. Darkness was about to take over his senses when a sudden _woosh_ sounded. Dick froze. Slowly he crept up, peering over the edge of the seat.

The grandfather clock had _risen!_ Somehow the tall clock was now hanging from the wall, revealing a dark shaft behind it. Then, even more surprising, Alfred stepped out of the shadows! Dick covered his gasp. Alfred pulled a lever and the clock once more fell back into position, covering the opening behind it.

The butler didn't seem surprised about what had just happened. He dusted off his jacket briefly before going on his way.

That must have been where Bruce was! He and Alfred must disappear to- to well, wherever that thing lead- during the nights.

Curious, Dick crept to the clock. He found a lever behind it. When he pulled, the clock moved up on the wall, silent as ever.

Dick's eyes widened as he stepped into the dark cavern behind it. Then, without warning the clock fell back down in place. Dick gave a cry as a metal door closed in front of him. Then he was moving.

It was an elevator! It only took a few moments before the elevator doors opened again.

"Woa." Dick gasped,

It was a giant cave. Not only that, but it was a giant cave filled with high tech gadgets. A huge computer lined the wall, with only a single chair before it. There were four cars below and behind them even more vehicles. He crept out, staring. And there! There was a giant penny! And over there a stuffed dinosaur! Then there a whole rack of weapons.

Suddenly the computer lit up. A picture of the Bat symbol appeared on it.

"Batman." He whispered softly.

This was the _Batcave!_ He'd heard about Batman since he'd come to live in Gotham. He was the silent protector of Gotham. Some said he was evil, others said he was good. He was part of the Justice League though, so Dick just _knew_ that he was a superhero.

_Vroom!_

Dick jumped away from the computer with a gasp. The batmobile was pulling into the cave. He was suddenly terrified. What would he do? He'd probably get in trouble! He knew he wasn't supposed to know that the Batcave was here!

He darted behind the computer consol just as Batman walked past him.

_Batman!_

The large black figure walked right past him. Dick breathed a sigh of relief and ran. Suddenly a hulking black shadow was in front of him. Dick skidded. His limbs seemed to freeze as a terrible icy stared fixed on him.

"What are you doing here?" The Batman growled out, deep and menacing.

"I-the-the clocked _opened!"_

Batman glanced behind him at the elevator, almost looking like he blamed it. He glanced back at Richard and glowered. "Upstairs. Now."

The boy's shoulders slumped at the anger in his tone. Batman was angry with him! What did Batman do when he was angry with someone? Dick was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

He slunk towards the elevator, not sure what to do from there. Then, a moment later, Batman was in the elevator with him. Batman pressed a button and they were rising up.

Dick stared up at the man. He was covered head to toe in dark armor. It was glistening slightly from the rain. He must have been out fighting crime. Dick wondered who it was. What was it like to glide over the rooftops? What was it like jumping off Wayne Tower?

"What?" Batman growled as the elevator doors opened.

"You're Batman!" Dick was embarrassed by how much his voice squeaked.

"I'm well aware of that." Batman said tersely. "Sit." He pointed to the chair Dick had just been in previously. Dutifully Dick sat, but his eyes never left the Batman.

"Alfred? Alfred!" Batman was hollering into the Manor.

The butler hurried in. "What is it Master Bruce… oh." Alfred trailed off. His eyes went from the batsuit to Dick, then back again. "Are you alright, Master Bruce?"

"He found out." Batman hissed, pointing at the child.

Dick gasped. _Bruce_. Bruce was Batman. _Bruce was Batman!_

"Given the circumstances, it was only a matter of time before he found out." Alfred pointed out simply.

Batman – _Bruce_ – scowled. "He didn't need to know. He shouldn't know!" He turned his gaze to the boy. "Ok. Let's talk about what you saw."

"You're Batman! You're the Dark Knight. You stop criminals. That's you!" He pointed at Bruce as this would help prove anything.

Batman scowled. He leveled the boy with a dark look. Then, abruptly, the look faded. Batman's shoulders fell and he sighed. He pulled off his mask, revealing that he definitely was Bruce Wayne. Bruce looked tired and haggard.

"Dick," Bruce said slowly, kneeling before the boy. "You can't tell anyone about this, ok? If people knew I was really Batman, they'd hurt me. Not only me, they'd hurt you and Alfred as well."

Dick nodded eagerly. "I know. It's a secret identity."

"You have to understand Dickey. No one can know. You have to promise me you will _never_ tell anyone."

"_Promisiune_." Dick swore. He held up his pinky finger.

Bruce gave a small smile and intertwined his pinked with Dick's. "Pinky promises are binding you know." He said.

"I know that." Dick said with a giggle.

He saw Alfred smile over Batman's shoulder. "Well then, I think we should have some hot coco." The butler announced and left.

"How did you become Batman?" Dick asked eagerly. Bruce sat beside him and Dick climbed over him. "Can I look in your utility belt? How much does that weigh? How come your hair isn't messed up?"

"One question at a time." Bruce said with a small chuckle. He pulled out a batarang to show the boy. Dick stared at it in awe, slowly turning it over in his hands. "I started years ago. I trained all over the world to learn different fighting techniques, different detective skills, and much more."

"What were you doing tonight?"

Bruce found, oddly, that talking with Dick somehow made things… better. Being Batman wasn't an easy job. It was a rather thankless job too. He was a vigilante working on the worst city in the world. He got beat up by criminals and mad men on a regular only person he could talk to about it was Alfred.

It was…nice. Nice to have someone to talk to. He'd never had someone stare at him in awe, or listen with such rapt attention, or be so intrigued by what it was. He talked to Richard about being Batman long into the day. Alfred was bringing them their third round of hot chocolate when Richard was finally starting to drift off, the excitement wearing off by then.

Then he asked the dreaded question. "Why did you become Batman?"

Bruce froze. His muscles suddenly tensed. His eyes immediately flicked to the photo of his parents over the hearth.

He didn't need to say anything. Dick understood. "You did it for them." Dick whispered.

Bruce nodded. "When they were killed I wanted to make sure that wouldn't happen again." A lump lodged itself in his throat as he looked at the boy beside him. "And I failed you."

Dick's face fell. He looked away for a moment. Then he looked back up at Bruce. "It wasn't your fault. That was Zucco." He said softly. He slipped under Bruce's arm, cuddling up close.

Bruce felt the lump disappear as the warm body pressed against his. They said nothing for a long moment. Dick was playing with the batarang, turning it over and over in his hands.

Then, softly, Dick said. "You're doing it to stop anyone else from hurting, right?" He asked, and at Bruce's nod Dick grinned. "I want to."

"Want to what?"

"I want to fight crime too!"

Bruce scowled. "I don't think so."

"I could be your partner!"

"I don't need a partner."

"Sidekick?"

"No." Bruce glowered. He turned away as Alfred came in the room with their third round of hot chocolate.

Suddenly there was a _thunk._ Bruce stared at the wall where a batarang had now impaled it. "Oops." Dick mumbled sheepishly.

Bruce felt himself smiling. Then again, maybe a partner wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! yes, I know it was sort of short, but don't worry, the next one will be longer! **

**Please let me know how I did! I'm curious to how you think I did with this take on how Dick found out that Bruce was Batman.**


	5. Year One: 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long since I updated. I've been having a very bad case of writers block. I'm going to try to post some chapters and i hope they're good... So that's why you guys haven't heard from me!**

**This is another one of those chapters that was supposed to be short but took on a life of its own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I guess Eddy is mine though...**

* * *

><p><strong>Socialites<strong>

**March 20th**

**Wayne Manor Ballroom**

All eyes were on Bruce Wayne and his boy as they walked around the ballroom. They were the talk of the evening. This was the very first party that Dick had ever gone to with his new guardian. The tiny boy hovered close to Bruce's side. He refused to speak to anyone and just gave them shy smiles instead.

"This way, Dick." Bruce said softly as he steered Dick over to meet another man. Bruce smiled at Commissioner Gordon and took his hand. "It's nice to see you again, Commissioner." He said.

"You too Bruce." The man said. He smiled at the boy, kneeling now so he was at level. "How are you, Richard?"

"Fine." The boy whispered. He gave him a shy smile before ducking behind Bruce's leg.

"Are you enjoying your stay with Bruce?"

Dick nodded. "He's nice." He whispered softly.

"Do you think you want to stay here?"

The boy's eyes went wide and he nodded furiously. "Don't make me leave." He begged. He looked up at Bruce. "You said I wouldn't have to leave!"

"You won't." Bruce promised immediately. He placed a comforting hand on Dick's head. "You can stay here as long as you want, just like I promised."

The boy relaxed and stepped closer to his guardian. All these people were making him nervous. He was used to performing for people. He was used to dazzling them. He wasn't used to them judging him and certainly not ignoring him.

Dick had been with Bruce for almost a year now and he felt comfortable with the man. He and Alfred were wonderful and Dick was happy. He loved being with Bruce- and he'd found out that Bruce was _Batman_. But with all the people around and the disgusted looks he kept getting… well, it made him nervous.

"Don't worry, Richard." Commissioner Gordon said with a smile. He stood up to talk with Bruce. Dick relaxed slightly but he didn't move from Bruce's side. He didn't like all these people. He didn't like how Bruce acted so different than he did at home. That was what really worried him.

When it was just them Bruce was nice. He was gentle and kind and, although he wasn't always around, he always seemed to be there when Dick needed him. Sure, he was awkward at times but that was just because Bruce had never had kids before. But he was trying now and that meant the world to Dick. Besides, Bruce felt safe. After all, he _was Batman,_ and Dick knew that he'd keep him safe and take care of him. Besides, lately he'd been trying so hard. He'd made sure to be around and to talk with him, and tell him stories before bed, and even let him play in the Batcave!

However, as soon as these socialites came around, Bruce acted different. He laughed loudly and said things that made the girls turn red and giggle. He talked in a booming voice that was somehow _different _than how he usually acted. This wasn't the Bruce Wayne the Dick was used to... and that worried him.

And, despite how he was staying with Richard all night, Dick felt like Bruce just wasn't there. He wasn't devoting the same attention to Dick that he usually did. It was as if Dick was just a shadow following him around.

"Come on Richard." Bruce pulled Dick off to meet more people who would pretend to like him but really didn't care. Dick knew that and he knew Bruce said he had to be nice, so he was trying to. But it was so hard! He didn't want to be here. Why did he have to be nice when everyone else was mean?

After all, he wasn't deaf. He heard what people said when they didn't think he was listening. They said it all the time on the news and in the papers too. People thought Bruce was crazy for taking him in. They said Bruce was just doing it to be nice and that soon enough he'd get bored and return him to the orphanage. The nicer ones said he was a charity case and that he should be grateful to Bruce for giving him such a wonderful life. The meaner ones said he was a useless kid because he came from the circus and because he was Romanian. Dick didn't understand and Bruce promised him that it was all untrue, but that didn't make him feel any better. Especially when they were talking like they were now.

"Stupid Brat." Someone muttered behind them. "Did you notice that Brucie doesn't have a single lady on his arm tonight? Why? Because of the kid of course."

"I know. He just clings to him! I don't know what Bruce was thinking." Dick looked at the ground as the women talked.

"I don't know, but I hope he gets rid of him soon. He can't be as happy with that _boy_. What about _us?_"

"Dick," Bruce's voice was gentle as he steered him over towards the ladies. Dick's eyes went wide and he looked hopefully up at his guardian. "Come on. We'll go talk with them."

"They're _mean_." Dick whispered. "I don't want to talk with them."

"It's ok." Bruce promised. He gave Dick another smile. Dick would have given anything to not go near those ladies, but he had no choice. If he did something wrong maybe Bruce _would_ send him back, just like the people wanted.

So, dutifully, Dick followed Bruce to the mean ladies. "Hello. I'm afraid I haven't introduced you to my son. Ladies, this is Dick Grayson." Bruce was smiling at them as if he hadn't heard a word they'd said. Dick gave them a small smile too.

The women's smiles were blinding. "Oh, Dickey!" The cooed. "He's so adorable. Such cute kid. He almost looks like you, Brucie!"  
>Dick hated how they did this. As soon as Bruce was near they acted like they loved him. But Bruce didn't even seem to notice. Maybe he didn't care.<p>

"Yes, he's a good kid." Bruce agreed with a smile. "Did you-"

"Oh Brucie, why did you take him in?" One lady asked, cutting off whatever he'd been about to say. She draped herself over Bruce's arm. Taking the cue, all three ladies seemed to suddenly fall on top of Bruce. They draped themselves over him like a scarf. Somehow Dick was pushed away from his guardian.

"Brucie, did you forget about all of us?" Another lady cooed. "We're so lonely now that you have the little boy."

"That's right, Brucie! Don't be a father _yet._ You still have to enjoy life!"

"Excuse me ladies," Bruce started to say as he attempted to pry the ladies off of him. It was no use. Seeing their chance a few more women had come over. All of them surrounded Bruce, talking and laughing and acting like cats. They were all trying to get his attention.

Dick felt panic leap up in his throat as he was pushed further away from Bruce. He attempted to move in, to get to his guardian's side, but a high heel in his face sent the boy reeling backwards.

"Bruce?" He called softly. No one heard him over the cries of the ladies and the laughter and talking in the room. Dick's eyes circled the ballroom frantically. Relief passed through him as he saw Alfred by the stairs. Alfred would keep him safe from all these people! Maybe Alfred would even let him leave the party. Maybe he'd give Dick some cookies and send him to the entertainment room to watch a movie.

Dick attempted to weave through the crowds to get to the butler. Legs obscured his path. Being so small he got lost in the crowd. No one seemed to notice him. They stepped in front of him, blocked his path, and in some cases even pretended he wasn't there, even when he asked them to move.

His panic grew as he attempted to get to the stairs. Whispers trailed after him. "I don't know what Bruce sees in the kid." "It won't last." "I don't know, I think he's cute." "Maybe Bruce had a change of heart." "Yea right. More like he's a new toy for the man." "Oh please. Brucie isn't into that." "It was probably just some type of charity." "Obviously. Why else would Bruce adopt a circus brat?" "I give it another week before he returns it." "It's been a year. He has to keep the kid now."

Dick stumbled out of the crowd, finally reaching his destination. But Alfred wasn't there anymore. Tears stung at his eyes as Dick realized he was alone. All the people were there, yes, and many of them were staring at him, but no one wanted him. Most were giving him looks of pity, disappointment, or even anger. Dick shuddered and shrunk behind the steps.

These people were all Bruce's friends. Maybe they were right. Maybe Bruce had just taken pity on him. No matter what Bruce insisted to him, maybe he would get rid of him. After all, if none of his friends liked him, why would Bruce keep him? He'd kept Dick hidden from all of his friends for a year now...probably because he was worried about what they'd think!

The same panic welled up in Dick's chest and he curled up under the stairs. A soft sob left his throat.

He was just an 'it' to most of them. They saw him completely beneath them and didn't want anything to do with him. He was just a faceless figure that they ignored - just like all the regular people were to them. They wanted Bruce to return him to that awful orphanage that smelt like elephant poop. Maybe he would. Bruce had taken him in and promised that he would take care of him, but Dick was still concerned. Other kids had been returned to the orphanage. Why wouldn't he be?

"Mommy… Daddy…" He whimpered. If only they were still here. Then he wouldn't have to deal with this!

"Hey there, kid." Dick's head shot up. A man in a suit, just like the others, was kneeling before him. He held a handkerchief out to him. "You ok?"

"Y-yes. Th-thank you." Dick stuttered. He took the offered handkerchief and wiped his eyes. He was embarrassed. He didn't want to be seen crying by these people. After all, if he didn't act like a big boy maybe Bruce wouldn't want him anymore.

"No problem kid…. Speaking of problems, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you like the party?"

Dick looked out at the crowd nervously. He and the man were hidden behind the steps. For once, there weren't glaring eyes on him. "Not really." Dick admitted softly. "I don't think they like me."

"No? Maybe they're just getting used to you." The man suggested.

"Who are you?" He looked familiar to Dick. He hoped he hadn't already been introduced. Then he'd seem rude.

"Call me Eddy." The man said with a smile.

"I'm Dick."

The man chuckled. "Yea, kid, we know. You've been all over the news." Dick's face fell and Eddy quickly hurried on. "Hey! Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant about Bruce's adoption."

"Yea." Dick said softly as he looked at his feet.

"Is Bruce nice to you, kid? He doesn't hurt you or anything?"

Dick looked up at Eddy. "No. Bruce is nice." He frowned when he realized Eddy was holding a tab of paper and writing. "What are you doing?"

"Writing down your answers."

"Why?"

"I have short term memory loss. I don't want to forget." The guy said with a beaming smile. "Now… Bruce, he's never hurt you has he?"

"No." Dick was confused by the questions.

"Where do you sleep?"

Dick frowned at the man. "I have my own room." He didn't like this guy anymore. He didn't like these questions. He wanted Bruce. And not the fake silly acting Bruce. He wanted the Bruce who took care of him. Heck, Dick would even take the angry Batman right now!

"Come on kid, let me know. Is there anything you want to tell me? Anything you don't like about living here?"

Dick ignored the question. He peered around the stairs. Bruce was detangling himself from the ladies now. His eyes were flitting around the room. Dick breathed a sigh of relief. Bruce was looking for him. He _did_ care.

Dick started to stand up when a hand fell on his wrist. "Hey, kid, come on. Talk to me."

"I've got to go see Bruce." Dick said softly. Panic started to fill his chest when Eddy didn't let go.

"Talk to me." Eddy insisted. He yanked Dick's arm, forcing the boy to sit down again. "Come on, kid. Why do you need to see Bruce? Doesn't he like you talking with other people?"

"I…" Dick looked helplessly around.

"Does he want to keep you all to himself? Why won't he let you talk to the press? Why did he adopt you?" Eddy insisted. Dick tried to pull away but Eddy's grip tightened on his wrist. "Come on, kid, give me a scoop."

"Let go." Dick said. He tugged helplessly.

"Tell me something juicy." Eddy said. His hand tightened. "Are you his child? Did he have an affair?"

"Stop it! You're hurting me." Dick sobbed.

"Come on. Is that any way to treat one of Bruce's friends?"

Dick didn't know, but he didn't care. Surely Bruce would understand. And if not Bruce, Alfred definitely would. This man was scaring him! "Opreşte-te! Opreste-te! Lasă-mă în pace!" _Stop it! Stop it! Leave me alone!_

"What did you say?" Eddy asked curiously. The hand on his wrist tightened painfully. "You're some foreign thing, huh? Did he meet your mother overseas or something?"

Dick yanked his arm away. He spun around, racing around the steps. He only got a few feet before Eddy had grabbed his foot, yanking him down. Dick's breath rushed away in a woosh.

"Come on, kid."

Fingers clawed at his back, obviously trying to get him to stay. Dick tugged. A _rip_ sounded as his jacket sleeve was torn off. Dick yanked his arm from the broken part and ran. Yet again hands grabbed him, this time grabbing his hair.

A shriek sounded from his mouth. "Bruce!" Dick screamed. Eddy jerked away from Dick in surprise.

The boy took the moment to go running at high speed for his guardian. "Bruce!" He screamed again. "Bruce!"

He collided with a warm chest as his guardian met him halfway. Strong arms wrapped around him. "Dick? Dick, what is it?" Bruce lifted him off the ground, cradling him in his arms. Dick threw his arms around Bruce's neck, terrified that Bruce would leave him. Another sob escaped him. "Dickey?"

"El a fost mă sperie." Dick whimpered. He hoped Bruce would take that as an ok response. _He was scaring me_.

"Who was?" Bruce asked.

"H-him." Dick pointed towards the staircase where Eddy stood, Dick's jacket sleeve dangling in his hand. "El nu va da drumul. El a ţinut cere toate aceste întrebări şi el mi-a rănit şi ..." Dick trailed off._ He wouldn't let go. He kept asking all these questions and he hurt me and..._

Bruce wasn't saying anything. Maybe he was mad at him! Dick looked up. His guardian's face was drawn and angry. Dick whimpered. He had done something wrong. Maybe Bruce would return him now! "I'm sorry." Dick whispered, hoping that was the right thing to say.

Bruce moved forward. Anger flared through his body as he clutched the child against him. "Eddy Milestrom." Bruce growled as he neared the steps. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." The reporter said defensively.

Bruce's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You weren't invited to this party. Leave."

"Oh come on, Brucie! The press just wants to know about the kid."

"Then know this:" Bruce snapped. "You aren't allowed to hurt him. You just did. Leave."

The reporter swore loudly before stomping off. Bruce watched him go before looking back down at Dick. The boy's eyes were closed tightly and a tears ran down his face. His body shook with repressed sobs.

More anger flared up. Bruce wished he had punched the man. He must have really scared the child. "Are you ok, Dick?" Bruce asked. He tried to make his voice as gentle as he could. He was well aware of everyone's eyes on him, but for once he didn't care. "Where did he hurt you?"

Dick held up his arm. Bruce frowned as he held up the hand. The wrist was already starting to bruise from the tight grip. Dick winced softly as Bruce touched it.

"We'll go upstairs. Alfred can fix that." Bruce murmured. "I'm sorry, Dick."

The child said nothing. He just buried his face back against Bruce's chest. Bruce sighed softly. The poor boy….

He left his guests without even apologizing. Instead he went upstairs where the butler was already waiting.

"His wrist." Bruce said immediately. He sat Dick on a chair in the living room while Alfred got out supplies.

"I'm sorry Bruce." Dick whispered.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I caused a commotion." The boy whimpered as Alfred wrapped his wrist.

"Don't be sorry." Bruce said firmly. "Dick, he hurt you. That isn't allowed. He wasn't even supposed to be here. This was supposed to be a private party."

"I didn't mean to do anything wrong." Dick insisted. "I was trying to be good."

"Dick…" Bruce tilted the boy's face up. "Dickey, you didn't do anything wrong. You are such a good boy. You've been wonderful this whole evening. Nothing is wrong."

The boy shuddered. "So you… you aren't going to send me back to the orphanage?"

Bruce was shocked. "Of course not!"

Dick clutched Bruce's hand. "But everyone was saying you were going to return me." He sobbed. "They said you didn't really want me and that you were going to take me back!"

"Of course not, Dickey!" Without thinking Bruce had crushed the boy against his chest. "I'm not going to leave you." He promised. "I don't care what they think or say. Ok, Dickey? I promise I won't return you."

Dick's arms wrapped around his neck. Bruce returned the hug. He continued murmuring soft words into the boy's hair until finally the child had stopped crying.

"How about we get you set up with a movie." Bruce suggested. "You can relax up here. Coming to one of my boring parties wasn't what you really wanted to do, was it?"

Dick bit his lips. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted to be in Bruce's arms. He was safe there. Besides, if Bruce was holding him, that's when the fear was gone. That's when he believed that Bruce wouldn't return him. That's when thoughts of his parents were kept at bay.

"Will… will you be going back?" He asked.

"I have to. It's my party."

"Can I stay with you?" Dick asked. He pressed his head against Bruce's shoulder.

The older man nodded. "If that's what you want."

Dick nodded. "You're safe." He whispered.

Bruce smiled softly and shifted the boy in his arms. "Alright, you can stay with me."

"And you won't act stupid?" Dick asked hopefully. His blue eyes looked up at his guardian.

"I won't." He promised. He supposed he could tone down his 'Brucie' act. A look at those bright eyes and he amended. Of _course_ he could change his 'Brucie'. After all... he was a father now. A smile made his way over his face and he nodded, kissing Dick's forehead. "No being stupid." he promised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Again, sorry for the delay and the less-than-astounding quality of work. I've had a bad writers block but I'm going to try to get through it!**

**Please tell me how I did and what I can improve upon - maybe even some ideas to get me through this!**


	6. Year One: 6

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Writers Block is still running rampent here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outdoors<strong>

**Gotham City Park**

"Putem merge acum?" Dick exclaimed the second the car pulled onto the small grassy parking lot. _Can we go now?_

„Stai o clipă." Bruce scolded lightly. _Hold on a moment_. „Don't get out yet."

The child stayed in his seat but unbuckled himself and peeked out the window. After much begging Bruce had finally agreed to take him out. Very few times had Bruce done so.

The press always got in the way. Whenever he'd take the boy out the press was always there, waiting. And Dick was frightened of them, especially after the incident with Eddy Milestrome.

But the boy was getting restless in the manor and Alfred had finally ordered Bruce to take the child out. So, reluctantly, Bruce had agreed to take Dick to the park.

As soon as he opened the cardoor Dick bounded out, bouncing on his toes as he eyed the jungle gym. Bruce took the child and swung him into his arms so that they were face to face. „No running off." He said firmly.

„Nu voi." Dick promised. _I won't_.

Satisfied with this answer Bruce carried the boy over to the park. As it was early in the morning only a few other families were there. „What should we do first?"

„Swing!" Dick exclaimed, pointing to it. Once they were near Bruce let the child down and he sped off towards the swings, jumping on one and waiting impatiently for Bruce to come over. „Push!"

„Alright." Bruce agreed. He began gently pushing the child. Once Dick started to complain that he was being _too_ slow, Bruce pushed harder, letting the swing fly up into the air. Dick squealed with delight. Bruce found himself smiling as he always did around the boy.

"Higher!" Dick cried. Bruce rolled his eyes but pushed harder, watching as Dick swing flew into the air. Then, suddenly, the boy jumped.

"Dick!" Bruce cried. He rushed forward, but there was no need.

Dick tucked himself into a ball and landed in a perfect tuck. Bruce let out his breath as the child stood up, perfectly unharmed and beaming from ear to ear. "Again." Dick cried, rushing back to the swing.

Bruce let him do it twice more. The next times he was prepared when Dick leapt from his perch, but that didn't make him any less worried. "How about something else now?" He suggested. More people were coming now and he didn't want any of them to see Dick's odd habits.

"Slide." Dick said, pointing to it. He grabbed Bruce's hand and pulled him over towards it. Bruce allowed him and waited at the bottom of the slide as Dick came down. Then it was off to the teeter-totter. After that was the jungle gym then the tire swing.

Bruce was amazed by the kid's energy. If he was anyone _but_ Batman he'd have been out of breath tying to keep up with him. In fact, the kid didn't stop until it was lunch time. Dick's stomach let out a loud gurgle which made Bruce chuckle.

"Hungry?" Dick nodded so Bruce took his hand. "How about we get some hotdogs? Just don't tell Alfred."

"Nu voi!" _I won't_.

Bruce smiled softly, not bothering to correct the boy. He was doing much better with his English. But whenever he'd get frightened or excited he always lapsed back into Romanian. Bruce walked over to a nearby vendor while Dick chatted happily away.

Soon he sat down with Dick on a park bench. "What should we do next?" Bruce asked as he handed Dick a hotdog loaded with toppings. "We can see a movie, or go to ball game."

"Movie." Dick said immediately around a mouthful of food. Bruce chuckled and handed him a napkin.

They sat in silence for awhile as they ate. Then Dick peaked up hopefully. "Bruce?" He asked softly. "Can we do this every day?"

"Not everyday."

"But again, right?"

"We'll see." Bruce said, but his tone suggested that he'd already added it to his to-do list.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Lair<strong>

**The Batcave**

"This is so cool." Dick breathed in awe. He still couldn't get over the fact that Bruce Wanye was _Batman_. The Batman! Even now that he'd come to grips with the idea it still surprised him.

Dick's eyes focused on the scene before him where Bruce was practicing fighting with a test robot. The child clapped his hands and cheered, rooting for Bruce.

It was distracting, but even so Bruce found a smile creeping up over his face. The boy was… wel, adorable. Ever since he'd found out he'd been following Bruce around. He'd allowed the child to come to the cave with him and that just made the boy's day. Every time he'd walk around, reverently looking at the trophies and gadgets. He'd run to Bruce's side and ask to know what he was doing. He'd try to help on the cases. Just last night he'd sat there going over Riddles with Bruce for practice.

"Yay!" Dick cheered as Bruce disarmed the robot training dummy. Bruce wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to look at him.

He didn't want to admit it, but having the boy around was … nice. It gave him someone to talk to. Dick always listened when he grumbled about the madmen out there. He even tried to help and give advice. But it was also nice to have someone telling him that what he was doing was right. It was nice to have someone on his side, someone excited about the work, and someone who made him feel good.

Dick was all of that. He was bright and cheerful and eager. "Can I try?" Dick asked suddenly. He cartwheeled his way over to Bruce's side on the training mats. "Can I?"

"It's a bit advanced for you."

"Then show me how." Dick said. He was bouncing on his toes now, his eyes lighting up in eagerness.

Bruce sighed but another smile crept its way over his face. "Alright. Here, we'll start off easy."

He moved behind the boy and began to move him into position to show him some basic self defense moves.

By the time Alfred came down to the cave an hour later the child was learning to throw a batarang. A frown edged onto the butler's face but he quickly pushed it away. "I think that is enough for now." Alfred announced, breaking into their impromptu training session. "Master Dick, it is time for lunch. Hurry upstairs. I have spaghetti waiting for you."

"Thanks Alfred!" Dick said happily. He waved to Bruce before doing back handsprings over to the elevator.

"What are you doing, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked once Dick was gone.

Bruce didn't answer. "He's good." Bruce murmured. "He's a fast learner."

"Yes indeed," Alfred said. His frown was starting to work its way back onto his face. "I do hope you aren't planning on doing much more of this _training._"

"It isn't training. It's just for fun." Bruce insisted quickly. "He's curious."

"Most six year old boys are not learning to throw explosives and take down thugs three times their size."

Bruce shook his head. "I'm not doing to make him my partner, Alfred. He's just a child. I know that."

"Do try to keep that in mind before you start teaching him anything else, Master Bruce." Alfred said firmly. Then he turned on his heel. "Come now. Lunch awaits."

Bruce followed him, but when he sat across from Dick he couldn't help but think. Dick was good. Not just that he was brilliant. He'd mastered a few of the basic self defense moves in under an hour! His aim was wonderful for the few times Bruce had him throw the batarangs.

Dick had said that the knife thrower had taught him something similar. His balance was impeccable and the very short spar that they'd had he'd shown remarkable talent. His acrobatics had helped him a great deal and Bruce had been surprised at how well he'd done.

He was a fast learner. If Bruce ever did need a partner –

He quickly cut off the train of thought with a shake of his head. Partner? What was he thinking? The boy was only six- almost seven. And even if he did like having Richard around, he couldn't bring his life on the boy's. He wouldn't burden the boy with that.

… even if he _would_ make a great partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Superman<strong>

**Metropolis**

"Bruce!" Clark said happily when he saw his friend walk into the diner. Bruce gave him a small smile in return. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up."

"The traffic was bad." Bruce said blandly. He slid into the booth seat opposite Clark. His eyes searched around the small diner a few times.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. It isn't bugged. I checked twice. Besides, this is Metropolis- not Gotham." Bruce glared at him. "And back here we are perfectly able to talk about business."

"What kind of business?"

Clark gave a small cry when a little voice piped up. Suddenly a boy's head appeared up around the edge of the table. Clark must have missed him hiding behind Bruce's legs. Dick just smiled at him though. "Hi Mr. Kent."

"Hello, Dick." Clark shook his head for a moment. The kid wasn't even a Bat and yet he still managed to sneak up on him!

_The kid wasn't a bat_.

Clark glared at Bruce suddenly. "I needed your help with some _business_." He said with a pointed look at Dick. "Maybe we can have Dick wait with Alfred?"

"Alfred has a date with Dr. Leslie." Dick piped up.

"There is a kiddie playground in the next building over he can-"

"Its fine, Clark." Bruce cut in. "He knows."

"He knows?" Clark repeated. "You _told_ him?"

"He found out." Bruce said simply.

"About what?" Dick asked curiously as he climbed up next to Bruce.

"Batman."

"Oh!" Dick nodded in agreement. "You know too, Mr. Kent?"

"Uh… yes…." Clark wasn't sure what to think. It had taken Bruce years to tell the Justice League members, and half of them still didn't know who he was. Yet this kid knew already and Bruce was even bringing him along on one of their meetings!

A moment later a waitress was over to take their orders. She brought Dick a coloring page and crayons and soon he was happily observed in his work. Even so Clark felt the need to whisper around the child.

"I can't find out what Luthor is up to." Clark said softly as he slid some paperwork over to Bruce. "He's building something with stolen bits of software and illegal devices, but I don't know what he's making or what he is planning."

"And you thought I could help." Bruce said simply as he leafed through the papers.

"You'll be able to figure out what he's doing, right? Hack into his systems or something? Do detective work?"

"Give me eight hours." Bruce said as he tucked the papers into his jacket.

Clark relaxed. "Thanks."

"Is there anything else going on?" Bruce questioned.

"We've had a few breakouts here." Clark admitted. "I can't go more than three hours without some criminal trying to take over the city. I think Luthor is connected to the breakouts. He's trying to distract me."

"How come?" Dick asked suddenly. He paused in his drawing to look thoughtfully at them.

Clark glanced at Bruce. It seemed the boy didn't know about any of the other heroes. Luckily he didn't have to answer because the waitress brought over their meals right then. Dick happily forgot about the question when his fish sticks were placed in front of him.

The talking came to a halt until Dick piped up. "Do you have any more stories?" He asked Clark hopefully. "About Superman?"

"Oh… I think I do." Clark entertained the child for the next half hour while they ate, telling stories of his most recent exploits as Superman. Dick was enthralled by them, watching him with wide eyes and laughing. Clark found it endearing and he didn't want to stop talking. It was a welcome change from the last time he'd met the boy. The child seemed happy. Not only Dick… but _Bruce_ seemed happy as well.

Once everyone had finished eating, Clark had expected Bruce to rush back to Gotham. Instead the man merely nodded to Dick, who beamed.

"Bruce said we could go to the new recreation center." Dick said eagerly. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure." Clark agreed, once again startled. Usually Bruce would come, meet him, and leave.

He frowned as he watched the two while they walked to the rec center. Dick was running along beside Bruce, talking happily. Bruce had a small smile on his face, probably only half listening, but his eyes never left the boy.

Every so often Dick would rush ahead or climb over a bench or up the side of a lamppost. The boy just never seemed to _stop_ moving. He was always bouncing along cheerfully. Sometimes he'd latch onto Bruce's arm and pull him along for awhile. When he did that just now Bruce swung the boy up into his arms with a chuckle.

"I told you not to keep running off." He scolded lightly.

"You're just moving too slow." Dick whined. But then he giggled and wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck, settling into the embrace.

"You can play when we get there."

"Ok." Dick agreed cheerfully.

Clark shook his head. Was Bruce… _joking?_ _Playing_? Since when did Batman ever do that?

They hadn't walked more than five minutes before a cry rang out. Instantly the men spun around. "I'll handle it." Clark whispered and he immediately rushed off. The next moment a robot landed on a nearby rooftop.

"Luthor." Bruce whispered softy. His arms wrapped protectively around Dick and he instinctively backed into the shadows.

"Are you going to get your costume?" Dick asked. He looked up hopefully. He'd never gotten to see Bruce fighting live before!  
>"No. I think Superman has got this covered."<p>

Dick's head snapped around at the mention of the other superhero. He gasped when suddenly Superman appeared in the sky. A smile spread over his face. "_Superman."_ He breathed in awe.

The boy watched intently as Superman and Luthor argued for a moment. "Do you know him?" Dick whispered reverently.

"Yes."

"Can… will I get to meet him sometime?"

A smile spread over Bruce's face. "I think so."  
>"When?"<p>

"How about now?" Bruce turned down the street. Superman could handle this. "Why don't we go wait at Clark's house?"

"Why are we going there to see Superman?" Dick asked, confused. He peered over Bruce's shoulder, trying to get a good look at the hero fighting behind them.

But Bruce just smiled at his question. "oh…. You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Running<strong>

**Wayne Manor Grounds**

After his ten laps around the yard were done Bruce pretty much fell into the lawn chair. Alfred was there waiting with a pitcher of water for him. He shook his head with a sigh. "How many miles was that?" Alfred asked mildly.

"Ten laps is almost twenty miles." Bruce said as he took a long drink of water. "I have another six to go."

"Last week it was only five."

"I need to build up."

"Because running thirty miles is completely normal for the human body." Alfred said sarcastically. "Not to mention how many miles Batman gets."

Bruce ignored him and just lapped up water. Alfred always was disproving of his training routine. He'd been up since six in the morning this weekend to do his exercises. The weekends he always got up earlier. Without the business meetings or social niceties he had to attend to during the week he was free to train harder.

Alfred left to go inside a few minutes later, working on preparing lunch. Bruce relaxed slightly. In another couple minutes he'd finish the last part of his training.

"Bruce!" A cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts. Dick hurried outside and planted himself on the chair beside Bruce's. "Alfred said you were outside."

"Just finishing up my run."

"Can I come?"

"It'll be too much for you, Dick."

"Hold on! I'll get my shoes." Dick beamed at him, barely even hearing his response. He rushed back inside to grab his sneakers.

Bruce sighed. Ever since he'd taught Dick how to throw a punch and some defensive maneuvers, the boy had been following him around eagerly. Dick was happy to run after him and begged constantly to be taught more. It happened all the time now, much to Alfred's displeasure. Dick would always manage to cajole him into teaching him 'just one more thing'. He'd follow along with Bruce's warm ups, doing the pushups and sit-ups right along side of him.

Now it seemed that he was going to be running with him too. Bruce wasn't sure if he was pleased or not. He did like having someone else with him. But as Alfred kept reminding him, the boy was only six – well almost seven. Only two more weeks.

"I'm ready." Dick announced. He appeared a moment later, a bright smile on his face.

Bruce shook his head though. "No. You're staying inside."

"Why?"

"You're still just a child, Dickey. I can't have you running this far."

"I can do it." Dick insisted.

Bruce frowned at him. Dick was very stubborn. "Fine. Two laps and that's it. Then you go inside."

"Ok." Dick agreed cheerfully.

"You have to stretch out first." Bruce explained and he started working through those with the boy. Once they were ready Bruce started to run. He ran slowly so that Dick could keep up with his small legs.

The child didn't complain. In fact he seemed happy. He kept talking as he ran, telling Bruce about how his Tati had liked going for morning runs. He'd take Dick with him and they'd run around the park of whichever city they were in. Afterwards, as a special treat, his Tati would sometimes take him out for breakfast or get him icecream.

Bruce listened mildly. The noise was a pleasant distraction. He didn't even notice when one lap turned into two, which turned into three, and finally six when Alfred was waiting for them, another disapproving frown on his face.

"Hi Alfred." Dick's voice was winded as they finally stopped. His face was flushed red and he immediately fell into one of the chairs. Bruce's eyes widened and he mentally kicked himself. They'd run six laps! He'd been supposed to stop after two!

"I did not know you were joining Master Bruce today." Alfred said.

Dick nodded. "I did good, right Bruce?" He looked eagerly at his guardian.

Bruce smiled a bit and ruffled his hair. "You did very good." He agreed. He was shocked how much the child had managed.

"And soon I'll be able to run as much as you!"

"We'll see…."

* * *

><p><strong>Practice<strong>

**The Batcave**

"—going to order five hundred of them from different companies so as not to arouse suspicion. We'll-" Bruce's words trailed off as he and Alfred walked down the steps to the batcave.

"Do you hear something?" Alfred asked, frowning.

Both of them froze. From the depths of the batcave a slight echo of heavy breathing could be heard. There was the 'whirr' of a machine as well. They gave each other worried looks before they began to slowly creep forward.

"Ha!"

Alfred startled at the noise. The yell echoed around the cave.

"Take that!"

"Master Richard!" Alfred exclaimed suddenly. The sounds were the child-like yells of the boy. Immediately the two set off running.

They froze when they saw. Dick was fighting one of Bruce's training dummies. Already two of the five sensors on its back were taken out. Once you hit all five the machine would turn off. But for now it was still going strong. It spun around, its large arms flying towards Dick.

"Master Richard!" Alfred called again, rushing forwards as if to stop it.

Bruce gabbed him though. "Wait." He ordered.

Dick back flipped out of the way of the arms. As one fell towards him he grabbed onto it and flung himself on top. Balancing on the moving arm he ran towards the machine and punched his fist into two more sensors. Another arm flung towards him and he jumped off, rolling into a summersault on the ground.

The machine went towards him and the child gave a tiny yelp as the arm hit him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

But he caught himself and cartwheeled out of it with a giggle. The next moment he'd launched himself high into the air and pulled out a batarang, throwing it. It hit the last sensor and the robot shut down. Dick landed in front of it, crouched.

He peaked up, squealing in delight when he realized that it was over. He did a back handspring and gave a whoop of delight.

"What do you think you're doing, Master Richard?" Alfred cried as the boy landed in front of them, arms spread wide as if waiting for applause.

The boy's smile faded and his arms fell to his sides. "I was only practicing."

"Practicing for what?" Bruce demanded. "I told you that you weren't allowed to use any of my equipment." _Even though he had done remarkably well._

"But that's just a training dummy." Dick argued.

"If you want to play games, Master Richard, I can assure you we'll find something less dangerous for you."

"I wasn't playing! I was training." Dick insisted.

"Training for what?" Bruce demanded, crossing his arms.

"Being your partner!"

Bruce just stared at him. "No."

"What?" He tilted his head to the side, confused.

"No. Dick, I'm not having a partner. I said you could come down here and I said you could play, but I work alone."

"I want to help." Dick insisted.

"No."

"Absolutely not." Alfred added.

Dick's mouth turned down and his lower lip stuck out in a pout. "You're making sure no one else has to lose their parents." Dick insisted. "I want to help. I _can_ help."

"It's wonderful that you want to help." Bruce tried again. "But you are too young."

"I'm _not!"_

"Dick-"

"I can do it. See?" He gestured to the fallen robot behind him.

Bruce shook his head and crossed his arms firmly. "No. Dick, you're too young. There is more to training and being Batman than just defeating this robot."

"Then teach me."

"No."

"But-"

"If you keep arguing I won't allow you in the cave at all!"

Dick backed up in shock, surprised that he'd been yelled at. Then his shoulders slumped and his head fell forward sadly. "Asta nu e echitabil..." He murmured. _That's not fair._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _hat is the end of Year 1! The next chapter will start with Year 2. And that will include what you've all been waiting for! ROBIN! **

**Please let me know what I did. Any helpful hints would be welcome. I've been having writers block so this isn't one of my favorite chapters. Hope it sounds good to you!**

**Please leave me a review!**

**Up next: ROBIN!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Year Two: 1

**A/N: So... it has been over a month since I last updated. Sorry about that! So, in apology please take this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Chapters will be much more frequent from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>March 3rd, <strong>

**Wayne Manor**

Dick's eyes followed Bruce as he fought Bane in the Batcave's simulation. Dick fidgeted in his seat, trying to memorize all the different moves Batman did. He wanted to be able to try those moves sometime. He couldn't now though.

Ever since he'd told Bruce that he was going to be his partner, Bruce had been nervous around him. He refused to let Dick join him on his runs anymore, do his warm ups with him, or practice throwing batarangs. Bruce insisted that Dick was too young to fight crime. He insisted it was too dangerous. He didn't want Dick to end up like him.

But he just didn't understand! Dick wasn't trying to copy him. He wasn't even trying to be like Batman. He certainly didn't want to be all dark and brooding and hide in the shadows. All he wanted to do was to protect people. He wanted to make sure that no one else had to lose their family like he did.

Besides… _someone_needed to be there to protect Bruce!

"Ah, Master Richard," Alfred said his name as he walked into the batcave. A frown formed on his face. He was worried. He didn't like these sessions or the look in the boy's eyes. Even though Bruce was trying to keep Dick from becoming his partner, as the boy insisted he would be, the child never gave up. "Why don't you stop the training segment? Master Bruce has a phone call."

"Ok." Dick agreed readily. He pressed the button that stopped the program.

Bruce let his defenses fall as the simulation ended. He walked out of the chamber, looking curiously at the two. "What is it?" He asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"There is a phone call for you from Commissioner Gordon, sir." Alfred said. "I have it waiting for you in the study." The butler took a hold of Dick's shoulders and gently steered the boy upstairs. "Come now Master Richard, I believe we should go see about getting you some lunch."

While Bruce went into the study,Dick followed Alfred to the kitchen. The butler began preparing him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while Dick watched.

"Alfred?" Dick questioned after a moment. "How come Bruce won't let me be his partner?"  
>The butler hesitated a moment before answering. "He is merely protecting you, Master Richard. You've seen how often Master Bruce gets hurt. Neither of us wants to see you like there."<p>

"But I could help." Dick tried to argue. "I'd be good. Doesn't he think I'll be good enough?"

"That is exactly the thing he is worried about." Alfred turned to look Dick in the eyes. "My boy, in his line of work…. Not being good enough means you could be hurt- even die."

"But if I train-"

"You're just a child, Master Richard." Alfred said gently. "I know you want to help, but it would be best to stay home."

Dick looked down at the floor dejectedly. The butler sighed and continued making the sandwich. "You are already helping." Alfred promised. "Master Bruce has been a changed person since you came around. He loves being able to talk with you and have you cheering for him. You're helping much more than you know."

Still, Dick felt like he could be doing _more._ If only they'd understand! But they were both so worried about protecting him that they wouldn't look past that.

Dick hopped off the counter as Alfred handed him his food. Well then, he'd just have to prove it to them. He _could_ be helpful. He'd show them!

As he sat in silence to eat he tried to think of just how he could prove it. Maybe he could go in one of Bruce's simulations. Maybe he could follow Bruce and help him out. Maybe he could solve one of Batman's mysteries for them.

"Dick," The child's head turned to look at Bruce. The elder stood in the doorway with a smile on his face and his eyes glowing. The boy swallowed his food and looked curiously at him, waiting for Bruce.

The older man knelt in front of him and gently took the child's hands. "Dickey, that was Commissioner Gordon on the phone."

"What did he want?"

"They found Zucco." Dick's breath caught. "They're going to catch him tonight. He's planning on leaving town, but Gordon assured me that they're going to catch him."

_Zucco_.

The name burned in Dick's head. He was the man responsible for his parents' deaths. He'd _killed_ them! And now… now he would finally be getting what he deserved. Dick had been waiting for this ever since that night. He'd been waiting for the police to catch him. He'd been waiting for Bruce to find him and stop him.

Dick swallowed hard, trying to fight back tears. "You… you're going to go too… right?" Dick asked softly. "To make sure they get him?"

Bruce nodded firmly. "I promise." He whispered, squeezing the boy's hands. He would make sure that Zucco was brought to justice. He wouldn't let this little boy suffer anymore.

A sudden smile lit up the child's face and he threw himself into Bruce's arms, hugging him tightly. A sob bubbled out of his throat. _Finally_. Finally Zucco could be brought to justice. Finally he would pay for taking his parents away. Dick felt Bruce's arms wrap tightly around him.

"It's going to be ok." Bruce promised. "By tomorrow morning Zucco will be in jail."

* * *

><p><em>"Any sign of him yet?"<em>

"_No movement."_

"_He isn't supposed to move for an hour yet."_

"_Looks like he is packing his bags."_

"_Just wait boys…."_

Dick could barely breathe as he listened to the police radio. Bruce had set up the cave's transmission to their station so Dick could listen as it happened. The boy had insisted on doing so. He'd wanted to be there, but Bruce had refused. This was the next best thing.

"You're going to be there soon, right?" Dick questioned into his microphone. It linked him to Batman who was currently on his nightly patrol.

"Soon." Batman promised. He was hurrying through his regular patrol so that he could watch the police capture of Zucco. He'd promised both himself and the boy that he wouldn't let Zucco get away.

"Ok." Dick was panicky. He kept fidgeting. He'd already chewed through his bottom lip. His nerves kept him on edge.

He knew the police were there. He knew Batman was going to stop him, but even so he couldn't help but fidget. What if Zucco got away? Bruce said that Zucco was leaving tonight. If he left they may never find him again. The police had messed up before…

"Are you going to be there soon?" Dick questioned again, panicked. If Batman wasn't there then Zucco could disappear and they'd never find him again!

"I said 'soon'." Bruce growled. "Robbery below. Batman out." He took off his mike as he jumped down to stop a robbery in process. Dick started chewing on his lip again nervously. Alfred put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Dick gave him a weak smile back tried to ignore his worry as he focused on the police's conversation.

"_We're going all out just for the Wayne kid, huh?"_

"_Zucco is a mob boss. This just gives us another reason to go after him."_

"_Any movement?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_No sign of his get away?"_

"_Nothing yet."_

Dick breathed out a moment. Ok. Everything was fine. There wasn't anything happening yet. Bruce would be there in time to ensure that Zucco was sent to prison.

Suddenly a large beep sounded from the bat computer. The bat symbol popped up and started flashing. The next moment the symbol was gone and Joker's face appeared along with a map and a glowing red dot on it.

"Oh my." Alfred whispered. He took the microphone from Dick and spoke into it. "Master Bruce did you get the alert?"

"I did." Bruce's voice was hard on the other end of the line. "He's in the entertainment district."

Alfred typed on the keyboard, his face growing white as he looked. He brought up a newsfeed. The screen showed a video of Joker laughing loudly on top of a building. Around him was littered the bodies of the party goers- now stuck laughing on the floor hysterically. _"Just try to stop me!" _The Joker was laughing.

"It seems he's only doing this for a bit of… 'fun'." Alfred said softly.

Batman growled. "That's when he's always the most dangerous. What is the status?"

"He has bombs of joker gas hidden throughout the district, though he won't say where. He seems to _want_you and the police to come stop him." Alfred replied, clicking around the screen to get different angles.

"As you said, he's just doing this as a joke. Send me his coordinates. I'm on my way."

"Wait!" Dick cried suddenly. He yanked the microphone from Alfred's hand. "Wait, Bruce, what about Zucco!"

There was a harsh pause at the other end before Bruce spoke. "I can't, Dick….I need to stop the Joker."

"But… but…. Zucco! You promised!"

"Dick," Now his tone was steady and firm. "I need to stop Joker. He is more dangerous. I know you want to put Zucco away – I do too. But if I don't stop Joker he could kill hundreds."

Dick held his breath. His face scrunched up and tears threatened to pour from his eyes. His throat tightened. "But… but he's just going to get away." Dick whimpered.

"The police will still be there. They can handle Zucco."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Dick." Bruce repeated again. The next moment he had lost Bruce Wayne and became Batman. The softness in his voice evaporated. "Alfred, I'm approaching the target. I'm going to need you to bring up building plans and guide me through his locations."

"I am on it, sir." Alfred agreed. He took back the microphone from Dick and began typing on the computer. "Master Richard," he turned to Dick, handing him a small radio. "You can go upstairs to listen to the police capture Zucco."

Dick nodded weakly before slowly walking to his room, clutching the radio device. He sat down on his bed and stared at the set. He rubbed his eyes continually, trying to keep himself from crying. He turned on the radio device, curling up.

"—_but what about Zucco?"_

"—_can't worry about him. We have bigger problems. You're the closest squad. Get in through the back and try to take him down."_

"What?" Dick cried, springing up in bed. "No!"

"_Alright men, fall back."_

"No!" Dick shrieked.

They _couldn't_. They weren't even going to _try_to stop him. They were all going after the Joker. Zucco was going to get away and no one was going to care. They'd never find him again. He'd be gone forever and then he'd never be punished. He'd get away with killing Dick's parents!

"No!" Dick screamed again. He couldn't let this happen. He _wouldn't_. "Mami, Tati!" He turned to the poster of his family on his wall, staring at them in horror. "I won't let him." He promised them silently.

Dick rushed to the window and judged the distance. He'd be able to make it. He couldn't just sit here while everyone else was working! Zucco would get away, and Dick just wouldn't allow that.

However, he couldn't just rush out like he was now. Everyone would be able to connect him to Bruce then, and from there Bruce to Batman. He bit his lip. He _knew_how important secret identities were.

He looked around his room frantically before his eyes fell on the frame on the wall. Inside was his last circus costume. Alfred had pressed and framed it next to the poster of his family. Without thinking Dick grabbed the frame off the wall and smashed the glass. He pulled out his costume. With this on no one would be able to figure out who he really was!

As he pulled on the green leotard and red vest he felt that, somehow, it was right. He clasped the cape around his neck and shoved his feet into his sneakers. Then he pulled the little black mask Bruce had made him out of his dresser. Bruce had made it for him months ago when he was only joking about having Dick as his partner.

A smile flitted across Dick's face. He _could_ be Bruce's partner! This would be his perfect chance. He could take in Zucco _and_ prove himself to Batman! After this Bruce would _have _to make him his partner!

* * *

><p>Dick scampered from alley to alley. The streets were deserted. Everyone else had dispersed with the threat of the Joker, who was merely five blocks away. Even with that threat Zucco wouldn't be gone yet. He had to wait for his ride, which according to the police would be arriving in only fifteen minutes.<p>

He wasn't sure how he was going to stop Zucco. He wasn't sure how he was going to hold him until the police came or even how he'd take down is men. All he knew was that it _would_ happen. He wouldn't let Zucco get away, no matter what!

Crouching low and staying in the shadows, Dick slowly made his way towards the seven story red brick building that Zucco was hiding in. The windows were all boarded up. It looked like no one had lived there in ages. No lights were on and it didn't look like anyone was getting ready to leave.

On the police radio, they'd spotted Zucco in a second story window. Dick crept closer and circled around to the back of the building. There was a fire escape with the ladder down. That must have been how Zucco got inside since everything else was boarded up.

Dick hurried up the ladder where he came upon a boarded up door. There was a crack large enough for someone as tiny as him to slip through without having to push any of the boards away. He squirmed his way through the opening and tumbled inside the dark room.

There was nothing much inside. Old crates, broken bottles, week old newspapers, and other trash littered the floor. It was pitch black except for the few rays of moonlight shining through the cracks. Dick hesitated, unsure of what he should do next. He didn't know where Zucco was. He could be _anywhere_ inside the building, and Dick couldn't see well enough to search him out.

But he had to try. That's what Batman would do!

Dick got to his hands and knees and began to feel his way across the floor. He crawled, wincing as his skin scraped across the splintering floor and various pieces of trash.

As he went deeper into the building he saw a light glowing dimly from inside. He crept up onto his feet, now having enough light to see by. He tiptoed forward, copying the way Bruce moved. He didn't make a sound as he slowly advanced on the room.

"- gotta get out- ten minutes- no, fifteen- is it twenty?- soon- soon I'll be gone- no avenging bat- no authorities-"

Dick's breath caught. That was Tony Zucco! He peered around the edge of the wall into a small, grimly furnished and run down room. Dick's eyes landed on the man and suddenly his whole body tensed.

His mind flashed back to _that_ night. Suddenly he couldn't move. All he could do was stare at the man who had ruined his life. Zucco was still muttering to himself as he worked. He was packing his bags as quickly as he could and talking to himself about leaving. Dick knew now would be the perfect time to leap in and stop him, tie him up, and drag him to the police station like Batman would have. He had been training for becoming Batman's partner! He could do this!

However, now that he was faced with it, he couldn't move. All he could do was stare at the man's pinstriped back. All he could think of was his parents falling.

Suddenly the mobster spun around, whipping out a gun. "Who is there?" He shouted. His eyes fell on Dick and a frown came over his face. As quickly as it had appeared it was gone, replaced with a sadistic smile. "You're the circus brat." The man leered.

Dick's fists came up automatically at the man's tone. Zucco let out a laugh. "Oh, did you come to stop me, kid?" He brandished the gun in front of him. "I have a different idea. If I get rid of you there won't be any witnesses. Batman won't be able to put me away now! No one will care. I won't have to run."

A smirk came and he pulled the trigger, sending a hail of bullets out at the small boy.

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce!"<p>

"I have him in my sights." Batman said back to the butler's frantic call. His binoculars were trained on the Joker. "He isn't going to be doing anything for awhile yet. It seems he's trying to put on a show first. We'll just have to wait it out and-"

"Master Bruce, Listen to me." Alfred insisted fervently. "Master Richard is missing!"

Bruce froze. "He is _what?_"

"I went to check on him and he isn't in his room. The police radio is left behind and his old circus costume is missing. The window is open." Alfred took a slow breath to calm himself, but when he said his next line his voice shook. "I think he went after Tony Zucco, sir. The police abandoned their watch when the Joker appeared-"

"- so he's going to do it himself." Bruce finished with a growl. He stood up quickly, his head snapping around. Joker had himself holed up at the top of the building, laughing away and ranting on to the cameras. On the ground police were beginning to surround the building.

Batman needed to be here. He had to stop the Joker before he hurt anyone. He had to stop the mad man. _That_ was what Batman needed to do.

… but there was also a little boy that needed Batman right now.

Swearing, Batman jumped off the roof, gliding down into the Batmobile. He pressed his foot down hard on the gas and the car took off towards Zucco's location. If he was quick he'd be able to take down Zucco and get Richard to safety before Joker did anything. He didn't want to think about what could happen if he was late. He knew where he was needed more, but for once in his life he ignored the greater good.

* * *

><p>"Richard!" He called as he descended into the abandoned apartment building. The place was silent. He pressed a button of his cowl and the heat sensors appeared. Two stories below him there were two forms- that of a man and a child.<p>

Suddenly there was a roar as the gun in the man's hands went off. Batman gave a cry and began rushing down the steps at top speed. _Richard_.

He bounded down in time to see the circus boy back flipping his way across the room, dodging the storm of bullets. Batman growled deep in his throat when he saw blood trickling from Dick's forehead.

Zucco whipped around at the noise and gave a shout. "Batman!" he cried in horror.

Dick's head snapped up. "Batman!" Relief surged through his body as Bruce tackled the man to the ground and wrestled the gun from his grasp in a matter of seconds. Dick rushed towards them. Now that Batman was here they could put the man away!

"But-but-but-" Zucco was sputtering helplessly as Batman threw him to the side. The man was knocked into a wall. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

Dick rushed at him but was stopped as a large hand grabbed his cape, yanking him back. "What do you think you're doing?" Bruce growled. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and his voice held a tone Dick had never heard Bruce use with him before. "You could be killed."

"He killed my parents!" Dick screamed, furious. He began struggling in Bruce's grasp, trying to get away.

How could Bruce not understand? His parents had been killed too! How could he not understand revenge? Dick _had_ to make sure this man got what was coming to him! "Let me go!" Dick shrieked.

There was a hoarse laugh from Zucco, making both of their eyes jump to him. "You know this brat, Batman?" The man coughed.

Bruce just growled and dropped Dick to the floor. He took a threatening step towards the man, but before he could get to him, Dick had sprung across the floor. His foot struck Zucco's cheek, knocking the man's head back against the wall with a 'thuck'. Zucco let out a cry as the child gave him a swift punch up to the jaw, shattering the bone. Then Dick ducked and roundhouse kicked him in the chest.

"I hate you!" The boy screamed at him. "I hate you! I hate you! You killed my parents!" He spun around and punched the man again.

"Richard!" Batman grabbed the struggling child back. "Stop that!"

The boy was still screaming at Zucco. Now his words were choking on sobs as tears stained his face. "Lasă-mă să plec! Lasă-mă să plec! Îl urăsc! Îl urăsc! " _Let me go! Let me go! I hate him! I _hate_ him!_

Zucco watched the interaction with wide eyes. His one hand was on his ribs while the other pressed against his broken jaw. Small streams of blood flowed out from his mouth. "You – s'posed to be 'ith Joker." He managed to slur through the broken jaw.

"Let me go!" Dick screamed, still trying in vain to escape Bruce's grasp. He kicked his feet and struggled.

"Richard, be quiet." Batman ordered fiercely. "We'll get him into jail. You can stop struggling."

Dick shook his head. That wasn't enough. This man had to suffer. He'd _killed_ his parents. Didn't that mean anything to Bruce? His tears streamed down his face openly and he stopped struggling for a moment, sobbing. Why didn't Bruce understand?

Batman's gaze fell on Zucco, and then flitted out a crack in the wall to look back towards where the Joker was. He needed to get back_ now._ "Come on." He growled at Dick. He reached into his belt with one hand to grab some handcuffs for Zucco.

"That's _it?"_ Dick cried before Batman could move. _That couldn't be it!_ Dick reached up, using his hands to brace himself on Bruce's arm, then flung himself backwards. Bruce immediately let go of the cape before he'd strangle the boy.

Dick flipped over his arm and landed on the floor in a perfect fighting pose. Earlier he'd been frightened. He'd been terrified and all he could see was his parents falling. Now he was angry.

"Richard-" Batman growled, but before he could finish Dick running at him, throwing his fist at Bruce's gut just like Bruce had taught him. "Richard." He snapped again, jumping out of the way. The boy just ran back at him.

"Why don't you understand? You should know!" Dick was yelling between his sobs. "You were just going to let him get away! He _can't."_ He leaped up and landed a solid punch to Batman's shoulder, which was again a move taught to him by Bruce.

"Stop that." Batman snarled one last time. He yanked Dick around by the back of his collar. "Stop fighting me. I'm not who you want to fight. We will drop Zucco off at the police station but hundreds of lives are at stake because of the Joker. I will not have any more fighting!"

Dick was about to whimper out a 'yes sir' when suddenly a gunshot fired and Batman let out a cry as he dropped Dick to the ground. Dick screamed, spinning around. Zucco had his gun back in hand and was standing on shaky legs.

"I'll ge' rid o' both a' ya'." He garbled. He aimed the gun at Batman and shot again. Dick screamed again as Bruce fell to the ground, his hands automatically reaching towards the wound in his back.

"No!" Dick cried. Images of his parents flashed brightly through his mind. Blood staining the wood chip floor, the screams of the audience, and his own cries all mixed into his head… only now Bruce was there lying beside them. "No!" He screamed, louder.

He was yanked down under Bruce's form as Bruce hid him, trying to shield him. His breathing was coming up ragged now. "Batman." Dick sobbed helplessly.

There was another gunshot as Zucco advanced on them, his legs trembling violently. "'gonna kill ya' both. Tony Zucco gona' knock the bat!"

"No. You're. Not." Dick hissed. Suddenly something seemed to click in his mind. Rage consumed him for a second. Before Bruce could do anything he'd reached into Batman's belt and grabbed a handful of batarangs. He tumbled out of Bruce's grasp, spinning around as he threw the batarangs at Zucco.

Each one hit home and Zucco dropped the gun, swearing loudly, as one embedded itself in his hand. Dick ran at him and kicked the gun away. He punched the man squarely in the gut, making him double over. The man feel to the ground and Dick kicked him hard, sending him rolling against the wall.

He didn't move. Slowly Dick walked towards him. Zucco was out cold, his head bleeding from where it had hit the stone wall.

"Good work." He heard Bruce murmur behind him as a large hand was placed on his shoulder.

He glanced up, tears brimming at his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bruce! I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to sneak away from Alfred but he was going to get away and I couldn't let that happen, and I know you said that I shouldn't go out and that it was dangerous and that you forbid me from doing so, but I _had _to."

"Hush." Bruce's voice was gentle now. He knelt down beside Zucco and handcuffed his hands behind his back. "Come on. We'll talk later." He stood and slung the man over his uninjured shoulder, wincing.

Dick followed Batman down to the street where the Batmobile was waiting. He couldn't stop sobbing. Now he wasn't sure if it was from fear or relief or guilt.

"Alfred, report." Bruce growled into his microphone as he dumped Zucco in the back of the batmobile. He yanked Dick up and put him in the passenger seat.

"Do you have him? Is he alright?" Alfred asked quickly.

"Report." Bruce repeated shortly.

The butler let out a shaky breath before speaking. "Joker is waiting for you, sir. He's gotten a bit more violent, though there have been no casualties."

"On my way." Bruce slammed his foot into the pedal and they rushed forward.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." Dick was repeating like a mantra beside him. "Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry. Don't give me back. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Calm down." Bruce ordered. He winced at his harsh tone and tried to make it gentler. "I'll figure something out, ok? It's fine. Just stop crying…. Please."

Dick nodded slightly and bit onto his hand, trying to stop his sobs. Bruce spared him a slight glance. "I'm going to take care of the Joker. You will stay here and watch him. You won't leave. You won't do anything. If Zucco wakes up, you can knock him out again but _nothing_ more. Understood?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." The batmobile screeched to a halt and he jumped out of the car without turning back. Slowly Dick sat up in his seat, peering out the tinted windows. He saw Batman launch up into the sky, going to the top of the building where the Joker was standing.

At first they were just yelling at each other from what Dick could see. He fidgeted nervously in his seat, glancing between the fight and the unconscious murderer in the back seat.

It wasn't long before Joker threw the first punch. Dick watched with rapt attention. He couldn't hear anything they were saying, but he could see them perfectly. They were struggling back and forth, both throwing different bombs. Bruce's exploded whereas Joker's always unleashed some type of green gas or made a green explosion.

"Go Batman." He whispered softly.

Joker lunged at Batman, knocking him backwards. Dick gasped. He saw Batman grab as his shoulder, his face twisting in pain. Tears sprung to Dick's eyes again. "vina mea." He whimpered. It was his fault Bruce was hurt. If he hadn't gone after Zucco then Bruce wouldn't have been shot. "Îmi pare rău." _My fault. I'm sorry._

Batman's movements were slow now, careful, as he duck and dodged the Joker's attacks. Joker was laughing wildly, taunting Batman. He slammed Batman backwards, making the man loose his balance. Then Joker pulled out a huge gun and fired.

_"No!"_ Dick screamed. Batman stumbled backwards and fell off the back of the building. Joker jumped down after him. "No! Nu! Batman! Nu! Îmi pare aşa de rău! Vina mea!" Dick screamed, pounding on the window as if that would help. _No! Batman! No! I'm so sorry! My fault!_

Bruce was hurt – possibly dying, or close to it with Joker in pursuit – and it was all his fault! Without thinking Dick threw open the door and ran around the back of the building in a blind panic. Bruce _couldn't_ die. He couldn't! Dick wouldn't let him!

By the time he'd gotten to the back of the building Batman and Joker were grappling along the floor. Joker had an oversized mallet out and was swinging it at Batman, while Bruce was throwing batarangs and other sorts of weapons, trying to stop him. Joker was getting too many hits in though and Bruce was starting to slow down.

"No." Dick breathed helplessly.

Batman threw another round of batarangs but they went wild, flinging out to the side. Dick gasped as Joker swung the mallet, bringing Batman down onto the ground.

"No!" This time screamed. He grabbed a fist full of batarangs and threw them at the Joker. The clown hadn't been expecting it and was unable to dodge. He gave a cry as they connected with his skin, but before he could turn to the source Dick did a flying leap and knocked him to the ground face first.

Joker skidded along the pavement, the mallet flying out of his hands. "What in the world-" He started cackling. But then Batman was there, hauling up him and punching him right in the temple. The clown fell unconscious with a sickening grin on his face.

Bruce's glare fell on Dick once more. "I told you to stay in the car." He hissed.

"He-he was going to k-kill you." Dick whimpered. The explanation didn't seem to help any and Dick let out a sob. "Eu nu vreau sa te pierd!" _I didn't want to lose you!_

Batman's gaze softened. "Go back to the car." He grumbled.

Dick nodded weakly and quickly scurried back. He ducked back into the batmobile, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Zucco was still there. He was. Dick curled up in his seat, trembling. He couldn't believe how much he'd disobey Bruce – _Batman_- today. After tonight Bruce would never let him be his partner. He'd be lucky if Bruce didn't ground him for life. Maybe he'd return him to the orphanage now. Tears streamed down his face. Too many emotions swirled inside of him.

"Thank you." he heard Commissioner Gordon's voice saying as two shadows approached the car. Dick quickly ducked under the seat as they came closer. He had a feeling the police commissioner shouldn't see him.

"Here." The door opened and Batman stood in the view, hauling Zucco's unconscious form out of the back. He shoved the man into Gordon's arms.

"What in the – this is Tony Zucco!" Gordon cried in surprise. "Where in the world did you get him?"

Batman said nothing, just nodded to Gordon and stepped into the Batmobile, closing the door behind him.

"B-batman?" Dick whimpered softly as the Batmobile took off.

"Later." Bruce growled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Again, sorry it took so long to update. From now on I'll be updating pretty much every week, if not more often. I hope that will make up for the loss.**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'd love to know how many of you out there are still interested in this story.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Korii**


	8. Year Two: 2

**A/N: Wow! Over 200 reviews! Thank you everyone SO much! you don't know how much it means to me. Also: for anyone who has reviewed or sent me a PM, I'm really sorry I haven't replied. I forget to check my fanfiction messages so I'm sorry about that!**

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd like to thank the wonderful KKCopper for betaing this for me! Go read her newest story! Its filled with adorable Robins and Daddy!Bats.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgiveness<strong>

**March 3rd**

**Gotham City**

Dick didn't like silence. It was too quiet. Without any noise it was almost impossible to tell what was going on – and that scared him.

He glanced sideways at the man sitting next to him. Batman's face was unreadable, but his hands were clenched around the steering wheel in a death grip. He was leaning forward and his shoulders were tense. Batman hadn't said a word since he'd gotten into the car.

Dick opened his mouth then closed it. He was scared to break the silence. He didn't know what Batman would do. He would probably be furious with him. Dick had disobeyed him so many times tonight. He hadn't listened to him at all. That wasn't what a partner would have done. Dick doubted he would ever get to be Batman's partner now.

In fact, he'd probably be lucky if he even got to stay there! Bruce probably wouldn't want him now. He'd send him back to the orphanage. Maybe he'd lock him in the Batcave and never let him out again!

Dick began to sob. He covered his head and buried his face into his knees as he curled up. He was too confused right now. He should be _happy_. He'd taken down Zucco and saved Bruce from the Joker, but at the same time Bruce had also gotten hurt because of him… Heck, if Bruce hadn't been able to stop the Joker because of him the entire city could have been destroyed! Not only that but he'd disobeyed him and Alfred. Dick didn't know how upset Bruce was with him. He was almost scared to find out.

Bruce glanced over at the crying child in the seat beside him. He wanted to say something. He knew he probably should try to comfort the boy, but he wasn't sure how. He was fairly sure that however he acted towards the boy right now would be wrong. He wasn't sure what he would do – weather it would be yelling or crying or anything else - so he pretended to ignore him and just looked straight ahead, his hands clenched tightly against the steering wheel as he tried to ignore the pain in his back.

They pulled into the Batcave without any more words being said. As soon as the car stopped, Dick jumped out, rushing away from the angry bat.

"Master Richard! Oh thank heavens!" Alfred cried in relief as the six year old ran into his arms with a sob. The butler wrapped his arms around Dick tightly. "Don't you scare us like that again!"

All the tears Dick had been holding in during the car ride bubbled up at the man's words. "Imi pare rau!" He sobbed. _I'm sorry_.

His hands gripped at Alfred's suit and he pressed his face against the fabric. "Imi pare rau! I'm sorry! I couldn't let Zucco get away though. He _couldn't._ I'm sorry I disobeyed you! Please don't make me leave!" His sobs dissolved into mumbled Romanian, "Îmi pare rău. E vina mea. Îmi pare aşa de rău. Va rugam sa nu ma face sa plece. Îmi pare rău." _I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm so sorry. Please don't make me leave. I'm sorry._

"Make you leave?" Alfred asked incredulously. He pulled away from the child and took out a handkerchief to wipe his face with. "Where in the world did you get such an idea?"

Dick took a gasping breath to calm himself. "I-I was bad." Dick whispered. "I was _really_ bad. Please don't send me back to the orphanage or lock me in the dungeons! I'll be good!"

Alfred gave a large sigh and glared at his employer who was slowly getting out of the car. "I hope it wasn't you who was putting these ideas into his head." He scolded. Then he turned back to Dick with a gentle smile. "Don't you worry, my boy, we won't _ever_ be giving you up. However, if you try something like that again, you will be grounded for life."

A smile brightened up Dick's face and he threw himself back into Alfred's arms. "Thank you! Vă mulţumim!" He squealed. A weight lifted from his chest. Suddenly he felt like running around the Batcave and jumping and dancing.

_ He'd done it!_ He'd put Zucco in jail and made sure that he didn't get away with murdering his parents! He'd even helped Batman stop the Joker! Bruce would be angry with him, but maybe he'd also realize what a good partner Dick could be.

"Alfred." Bruce grunted from his seat on the medical table. "I need some help."

"Oh dear." The butler's smile faded as Bruce pulled off his suit, revealing blood trickling down his back. "Master Richard, go upstairs and change." He pushed the boy up towards the elevator before rushing to Bruce's side.

Dick hesitated a moment, looking back. Bruce's eyes were clenched tightly and Alfred was tutting in a worried manner. "Richard, go upstairs." Bruce said. His words were hissed out through clenched teeth.

The child backed up and slowly made his way upstairs again. He got to his room and paused in front of the mirror, beaming at himself. "I did it." He whispered as he looked at his reflection. He spun around to look at the poster of his family. "Mami, tati, am facut-o! L-am oprit!" _Mommy, Daddy, I did it! I stopped him!_

Dick took a flying leap onto his bed. "Am făcut-o!" he repeated excitedly. "Am făcut-o!" _I did it! I did it!_

He lay there for a long moment in his costume, giggling to himself in delight. Now that Alfred had assured him he wouldn't be sent away, things didn't look so bleak. Sure, Bruce was angry with him, but Dick had proved himself! He'd taken down Zucco - with Batman's help of course - but then he'd also saved him from Joker! Surely Bruce would understand why he'd done it. He couldn't stay mad at Dick for that, could he?

Dick hoped he wouldn't. He hopped off the bed and quickly changed into his night clothes. He laid his circus costume on the dresser. Then, with one last look at his family, he crept back downstairs. He wanted to go see Bruce. He _needed_ to. He needed to make sure that Bruce was ok and that he wasn't upset with him.

He crept down into the Batcave. When he got there, Bruce was laying on his side, staring off into space. He didn't seem as angry anymore, nor in as much pain.

"Master Richard, you should be in bed." Alfred scolded lightly, not looking up from his cleaning work.

"I can't sleep." Dick whispered. He crept towards Bruce and stood in front of him, waiting. The elder's eyes scanned over him.

"I told you not to go after Zucco." Bruce said. His voice came out in Batman's deep growl, yet the words were not harsh.

"I didn't want him to get away."

"You could have been killed."

"I'm sorry." Dick paused a moment, then beamed up at him. "But I stopped him! I stopped him and Joker!"

At this Bruce smiled softly. "Yes you did." He murmured proudly, reaching out to ruffle Dick's hair.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred scolded, "Don't encourage him."

"Can I?" Dick asked excitedly as he climbed up onto the bed beside Bruce. There was a huge smile on his face now.

"Can you what?" Bruce asked as the child cuddled up against him. His arm wrapped around the boy, keeping him close. He pressed his face against the boy's hair, sighing softly.

"Can I be your partner now?"

"Hmm… we'll see." Bruce murmured. Gently, he stroked the boy's face. "You are never to do that again though, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Bruce closed his eyes now. The pain medicine that Alfred had given him was making him tired.

"It is time for both of you to sleep, I would say." Alfred murmured. He picked up a blanket to lay over his charges.

Dick snuggled in closer to Bruce's chest. "Noapte bună, Bruce. Te iubesc."

Bruce's eyes flew open at the words. Then he smiled softly and relaxed once more against the child. "Noapte bună, Dick. Eu te iubesc."

_Goodnight, Dick. I love you too._

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday<strong>

**March 21****st**

**Wayne Manor**

It wasn't a big celebration. They'd had a small party with just the three of them. Alfred had made Dick's favorite foods and a three layer chocolate cake. Bruce had completely spoiled him with the amount of presents he'd bestowed on the boy.

But that wasn't the end of the party yet. Bruce had one final present for the boy. In precisely one hour, Dick would officially be seven. Bruce had his special present- one that he'd been asking about for months- ready for that time.

Right now he watched in amusement as Dick flew from the new trapeze set Bruce had put up in the gym. It was by far the biggest present he'd given the boy. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Richard play.

Dick flew like a bird. No wonder Mary Grayson had nicknamed him her little Robin.

"Bruce!" Dick yelled, waving from his perch. "Look, I'm you!" He grabbed onto a rope and swung across to the other platform, pretending to throw some batarangs in the process.

Bruce smiled at the sight. Dick had recently been even more obsessed with being his partner. Before he'd begged on a weekly basis to become his partner – now it was daily. Every time Bruce had refused, however that didn't mean Dick didn't try.

Bruce had shown him a few moves to entertain the boy. He'd shown him how to throw a batarang too and how to use the grappling gun. Dick had been a quick learner, a natural. Dick had insisted afterwards that he would be a great partner. Bruce was starting to believe it too. He was just so young….

Then, two weeks ago, Dick had gone after Zucco. It had scared Bruce half to death… but the child had done well. He could have done a lot better, but even without training or equiptment he'd managed to defeat the mob boss almost on his own, and he'd managed to take down the Joker. That was no small feat.

Suddenly Dick landed in front of him, a wide smile on his face. His arms wrapped around Bruce's waist. "Thank you!" he squealed in delight.

Alfred and Bruce watched for the next hour as Dick flipped and spun and flew through the air. Then it was time for Dick's final gift.

"Dick, come down for a second!" Bruce called. The boy complied and hurried to his side. Bruce pointed to the clock. "That's it, Dick. You are officially seven now."

A smile lit up the child's face. "I'm seven." He announced to Alfred as if the butler hadn't heard it. He held up seven fingers to prove it and rocked back and forth on his heels happily.

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention back to Bruce. "I have one last present for you."

"Another one?" Dick asked, surprised.

Bruce nodded. "What's the thing you keep asking me for?"

The child's face scrunched up as he tried to think. "Learning to swallow swords?"

He chuckled. "No, the other thing." Dick couldn't seem to answer. So, smiling, Bruce took out the mask.

"Really?" Dick understood instantly. He stared at the mask reverently.

"Really."

Dick let out a whoop. He put the mask on then jumped to hug Bruce. "Thank you!"

"It's going to be hard, and scary, and I'll understand if you want to quit later. However, I think you're ready." Bruce said, hugging him back. He looked down at the boy. "What should we call you?"

Dick thought for a moment. He glanced back at the trapeze set. A hesitant smile spread across his face. "How about Robin?"

* * *

><p><strong>School<strong>

**April**

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce frowned as he read the morning paper. The headline read: **Gotham City Spelling Bee**. He glanced from the paper and then across the table at the seven year old child sitting there. His brow furrowed. How had he _forgotten_ about something as important as _that?_

"Alfred?" He said slowly, "Should we enroll Dick in Gotham Academy?"

The butler clucked his tongue, as if wondering how long it would take before Bruce figured it out. "I have all of the paperwork ready." Alfred said simply. "It has been on your desk for three weeks… just in case."

"Oh." Bruce murmured.

"School?" Dick questioned.

For many months after Dick had come to live with them Bruce had allowed Dick to get away with basically anything. Of course, that was also because he'd been ignoring the child and because the boy had still been in such a state of grief.

Soon, though, Alfred had been to home school the child. Bruce hadn't thought anything of it until just now. The boy _should_ be in school. He could make some new friends. Maybe join a sport. Maybe that would help him get over some of the affects from the trauma.

The child was smart, Bruce knew. Alfred said he was a genius in math and was doing well in science. The biggest problem was that Dick still had troubles with English. He'd learned to speak it almost fluently. Whenever he would get nervous or excited though, he'd start speaking in Romanian. Reading was also a bit of a problem for him though. His other tendency to not sit still was another issue.

"Why?" Dick questioned.

"You could learn with a lot of other kids your age." Bruce said.

Dick frowned. "I've never done that."

"Then it'll be a new experience."

"I've always been homeschooled. Mami said it was just as good."

"I'm sure it was, but I'm sure going to school would be much more fun."

Dick nodded slowly, frowning at Bruce as if he wasn't quite sure if he was telling the truth. "Really?"

"I'm sure." Bruce promised. He glanced at Alfred for confirmation.

The butler smiled at Dick. "I can call up the school soon. We can go on a tour of the place before you go. And then you can be going there within a week. You'll make many friends, I'm sure."

"Ok." Dick agreed softly. He smiled hesitantly. "I've never gone to school before."

* * *

><p><strong>Costume<strong>

**The Batcave**

Dick's face scrunched up in confusion as he held the fabric in front of him. His mouth turned downward and he held it up. "Do I have to?" He whined.

"You aren't going out in that." Bruce said firmly.

"But this is…_dark_." The boy said it like it was a swear word.

Bruce just raised an eyebrow. "Batman has to be able to blend into the shadows."

"Yea, but who said Robin does too?"

"I do."

Dick made a face again. "Can I keep the cape?"

Bruce sighed and nodded. "Yes."

This concession didn't seem to really help Dick though. He frowned deeply and looked longingly at his make-shift Robin outfit. The green leotard was covered by his red vest from his days in the Flying Graysons. The "R" on the chest now stood for Robin instead of Richard though. Green gloves and pixie boots lay beside it that Alfred had made him. A utility belt lay beside it, along with his mask, and a yellow cape.

Dick's eyes trailed back to the new costume he had in his hands which Bruce had designed. It was basically a bodysuit, completely black. The only bit of color was the yellow circle with an "r" in it.

"Do I have to wear the pants?" He whined.

Bruce groaned. "Yes. Pants are needed." He'd been arguing with the boy for hours about his costume. There was no way Bruce was going to let his partner go running around Gotham in _that_ outfit. He was probably already going to get in trouble for child endangerment. He didn't want to be listed as a pedophile too.

"But pants give you wedgies." Dick argued. "I'm doing flips. It'd be much easier with a leotard."

"Pants." Bruce repeated. He never knew kids could be so difficult to deal with.

Dick looked upset though. "It's all black."

"I said you had to blend in."

"But-"

"No." Dick crossed his arms now, pouting. Bruce glared. "No."

"If I may, sir." Alfred spoke up now. Gently he pried the costume from Dick's grasp. "I believe Dick could use a bit more color, yes? Maybe a red tunic like his old costume and a new cape. That should be nice, right Master Dick?"

Dick shrugged and mumbled, "I guess."

"Come now, Master Richard. We'll go draw up some designs." Alfred steered him off.

Bruce sighed as he watched them go. This was going to be a challenge.

"Do I _have_ to wear pants?"

* * *

><p><strong>Training<strong>

**September 15****th**

**The Batcave**

"Is this part of training?" Robin asked curiously. His head poked up around Batman's side, gazing at the computer screen. Batman had been working with him daily on fighting techniques and with all sorts of different gadgets. He didn't know how the computer was going to help him learn to fight though.

"I'm also a detective." Bruce said. He'd pulled off his cowl to work today. Dick liked when he did that. It always made him seem less formidable.

"What does the computer have to do with it?"

"I'm using the computer to link the sample from the crime with the type and then what is made with it." Bruce explained.

Dick nodded as if this made sense. "Ok." He agreed.

Bruce smirked. "Come here." He gestured for Robin to come closer. He picked up a sliver of metal. "See this? This is from what they stole. If we can figure out what it is then we can figure out what they are making."

"Just from a piece of metal?"

"It's a special type of metal." Bruce said. He put the chip down and brought some photos onto the screen. "These are all other things that they've stolen. We can use the computer to figure out what you can build with all those parts that they stole."

"Oh!" Finally it seemed to click with Richard. He grinned brightly at Bruce.

Bruce gave him a small smile back and settled back into his chair. It would be a bit of a wait. He glanced to the side again, looking at Richard. The child was staring at the screen, waiting for something to pop up.

Bruce was pleased with the new costume. They had settled, finally, on a black and red costume. Bruce was so glad that Alfred had finally managed to get the child to agree to pants. Now the costume had a red top with short black sleeves and black tights. They'd gotten him a yellow cape, some black shoes, and black gloves. He'd gotten a yellow utility belt too.

Robin still wasn't completely pleased with his outfit. He wanted more color. That however never stopped him from wearing the costume. As soon as he'd go into the Batcave he'd change into his uniform. It didn't matter if they were doing homework or training. Sometimes Alfred had even let him wear it around the house too. Alfred insisted that it was only to allow the boy to get used to it. Bruce knew better. After all, they gave Dick practically anything he wanted.

Soon Dick had begun to fidget. "How long does this take?" He asked.

"It's going to be awhile." Bruce said.

"How long is that?"

Bruce smirked. "Make yourself comfortable." He said instead. His eyes trailed back to the screen. His mind began to wonder back to the case, trying to figure out what to do. Now that Dick would be busy maybe he could start looking over the files and…

A hand fell onto his leg, pushing it down. Then, a moment later, Dick hoisted himself onto Bruce's lap. He pulled Bruce's arms away and curled into his chest.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked, frowning.

Dick smiled at him though. "Making myself comfortable."

Bruce opened his mouth to protest but quickly gave up. He was getting used to this form of affection. Dick adored behind held and carried and generally just being touched. He was always climbing over him and Alfred. He'd sit in Bruce's lap whenever the man would let him. He asked for hugs all the time. Whenever he'd get a nightmare he'd climb into bed with Bruce and sleep on his stomach.

Before, Bruce hated when other people touched him. He felt like they were invading his space. It was more of his 'Brucie' act than who he really was. But he didn't mind when Dick did it. And, although he was still a bit uncomfortable with such shows of affection, he was learning.

So he did the required thing and wrapped his arms back around Dick, tugging him in close. Dick smiled brightly at him and cuddled up, waiting.

Three hours later Alfred came down to the Batcave, only to find the two boys sound asleep in the chair. He smiled softly and gently shook Bruce's shoulder. "Your search is complete sir." He said softly.

Bruce blinked wearily. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"May I ask what happened?"

Bruce looked down at the sleeping seven year old in his arms and smiled. "We were comfortable."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Up next: Robin's training continues and soon the little bird gets his first flight through Gotham!**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review. Feel free to drop in ideas. **


End file.
